Two's Company, BUt three's a crowd
by Orelina aka. ME
Summary: It shows the life after and leading up to Nessie and Jakes Baby. What will it be? But what could happen if an average human with an ability finds the Cullens-will she join or be forced out alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n **hi guys this is the first ff, so hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I own the lottery and the numbered balls. I decide who wins. Not really. Twilight ain't mine. Hahaha :P**

RPOV

It was a warm summer's day, and we were all at Grandpa Carlisle's house. Jake was here and we were in the corner. I giggled at what he whispered to me. It was nice and the images in my head came of their own accord.

"-but we wouldn't need to melt the chocolate, it would do that as soon as it hit your ski- Hey!"

Dad had just thrown the remote at Jake.

"Dad! What the hell? Why did you throw the remote at Jake?"

"You didn't see what he was thinking about."

I blushed at that knowing full well that it wasn't Jakes thoughts at all. Even though he could tell mines and Jake's thoughts apart, lately it was getting harder. It was like we were more attuned to each other, or that the kinkiness was slowly infiltrating my thoughts too. Jacob never once put any pressure on me, but sometimes, when I caught him un aware he turned from me, blushed, and I swear once I heard him repeat, "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie in swim shorts –ugh" he shook and turned to face me.

"Well the answer to that would be not to listen wouldn't it?"

Just after Dad started talking to Bella, Jacob whispered to me so low that not even the Vampires could hear "Nessie, babe, I wasn't thinking of what Edward thought I was."

I put my finger to his lips and slowly went "sshhuuusshh" He understood immediately and shook with silent laughter. He looked at me and held me closer.

"Nessie! What are you doing on that rubbish pile? Oh, it's just you dog." Rosalie remarked as she entered the room. The relationship between her and Jacob still hadn't got any friendlier. He never said a word against her to me, but whenever she could, Rosalie tried – and failed – to get my attention onto some other bloke.

"Hey Rose! What happened to the Blonde who got locked in the bakery? She died of Starvation"

Rosalie looked away and sat on Emmet's knee. She gave him a passionate kiss and Edward exclaimed "Emmet PLEASE! I am TRYING to watch TV here!"

"Then may I suggest you watch it and not my thoughts." Emmet growled back. But reluctantly rose with Rosalie in his arms and ran out of the room and it fact the grounds. Knowing him and Rose, they'd be gone for days.

"Uggh" Edward sighed. He knew that later, Emmet so kindly would replay the action that he was now taken with. At least that would keep his mind off mine for a bit. Mum rubbed his knee and said "I could always give you something else to think about"

"Mum! That is sooo gross. Come on Jake lets go to yours."

"Not so fast" Grandpa said "I want you to eat before you go. There's some lasagna in the fridge that Grandma made so kindly for you this morning."

I stood out of Jacob's lap and skulked to the kitchen. As I repeatedly tried to tell them, I can infact make my own food. I liked eggs the best, but I never realized why. Mum had said it was something to do with the pregnancy, but I had usually tuned out by that point and drifted miles away. 14 ½ miles away to La push. To Jake. My Jake. If he were moved anywhere the love that I felt for him would pull me to where he was. But of course he'd never leave me. In an argument he could only ever leave for 30minuets before returning and apologizing. The imprinting malarkey was really quite advantageous for me. I got what I wanted when I wanted – or so to speak. 9 in human years but physically about 18 (a sophomore at school) and my parents still wanted me to keep to the whole after marriage thing. Very annoying.

So grudgingly I heated up the lasagna and ate about half of it before giving it to Jake to finish. He gobbled it up so fast I thought my eyes had stopped. Of course I'd never say to Esme- that Jake ate most of her work, and of course I helped if I thought tricked dad. That was a helpful tip I learned off Alice. So through out any meal I had and Jake finished, I kept thinking: _God this is good. I wonder if she'll cook for me again tomorrow. _ It usually worked while Jake thought _man im hungry. Wonder if I can have a bite? _Then he 'imagined' what it would taste like. Dad was always appeased after meal times, so it obviously worked.

"Any way im all done now so can we go up to yours for a bit?"

"Yeah sure babe"

I shouted to the other room that I'd be back later and me and Jacob ran to his place.

When at the shack door, Jake took me by surprise and kissed me quite forcefully on the lips. I fell back but he caught me and took me into the lounge.

"Dad's gone all day. We have the place to ourselves" I hooked my legs around his waist, and kissed him more passionately. He put me down on the couch and he laid over me. He started to kiss my neck and down to my belly button and back up again. I creamed at the warmth of his lips. I took of his shirt, rolled on top of him, and did the same. He murmured slowly "Nessie. Nessie, Nessie" I felt things moved and I slowly laughed at Jake and how easy it was to get him worked up. I have to admit though, im not any better.

Just then my cell phone rang, and Alice said

"Ness, please don't Hun. Edwards, well he wasn't warming to the vision I just had. Got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you"

I snapped the phone shut and got up off Jake. "What a way to kill a mood" I said, grumpily. He sat me down next to him, and spoke into the hollow of my neck. "You're so impatient. Just relax and we can have fun in more ways than one." The warmth of his skin instantly clamed me down.

I brought his face up to mine, and we kissed for a minuet until I got the result I was after.

"See you're just as impatient as I am" I laughed. He laughed and got up and switched on some music. He bowed to me and took my hand.

In a Posh accent (**in my world all these characters are English, even though they live in America. Make your own mind up ********)** "care to dance M'lady?" I got up and he twirled me round and round.

It was a cross between a waltz and a tango. We fell down laughing. He looked to the sky form the window and said "it's late. You should get home. Want me to drive you?"

"No, I could use the time to run home to fill my head with images other than" I was cut short by a hand covering my mouth. "Renesemee Carlie Cullen, I hope you're not having inappropriate thoughts on me?" he said with a sarcastic, seductive edge. I bit his hand till he let go and giggled with him. "Of course I am, and I know full well that you hope I do"

"Well it doesn't make me the only one at least." We laughed for another 5 minuets before a kissed him goodnight and ran home.

I liked running. I wasn't as fast as Dad or my vamp family, but I wasn't a slow human either. I was usually about 2-3 seconds behind them in a 20mile race. I wasn't mega strong either, but I could lift a damn site more than my human friends could that's for sure. I had to be so careful at school so that I didn't reveal anything I wasn't s'pose to. I never got why but it was something to do with the Volterri?? Volturry? Anyway if anyone mentions the name, the house goes quiet. I keep hearing bits when im "sleeping" at night, mainly mum telling dad that "they'll" come back soon and try to do it again? What are they hookers?? Any way dad always 'hears' me at that point and make out like it's the garage people, and gives mum the 'I know she's listening' tone of voice, at which point mum shuts up. But if someone guessed what we are then what's the law there?

Any way I just came to the big house and only Esme was there. She answered my quizzical look straight away. "They're hunting. They'll be back tomorrow."

"oh" I was always quite at ease when this happened, because it meant that I didn't have 8 pairs of ears listening to me sing, or 8 pairs of eyes looking through the corner at me dancing.

I went and sat next to Grandma on the sofa. Her caramel hair was in a sloppy ponytail, but it looked good. "Grandma, why is everyone so strict about me and Jacob? I mean after all, he is supposed to be _my_ mate, and everyone here has theirs so what's the problem?"

She answered in her soft and light tone "Darling, it's because your parents love you and want you to be ready and do things in the human way." I was about to interrupt when she put her finger up to stop me. "Think nowadays of how much tradition of the human world is lost? I see a great deal gone. As we are showing ourselves as humans, we should try to be respectable ones don't you think? Just look at all the teens that are-for lack of a better term-giving themselves to anyone that comes their way, and so your parents didn't want you to be degraded into that category. That's all sweet heart"

I thought about it for a bit and tried to tactfully stifle a yawn. She wasn't fooled. "Come on darling time for bed. You're welcome to stay here if you want."

"No thanks Grandma. I'm gonna raid the fridge at home for a bit and make tomorrows meals first. Oh, and thanks for the lasagna. I've never tasted any so good."

Okay well technically I wasn't lying because dad always adds to much salt. Yet, I have a sneaky inclination that the tomato sauce wasn't tomato as much as pepper, with chili pepper and more pepper.

So when I got home, I looked in the fridge and made myself an egg and tomato sandwich for lunch and was too tired to make tea, so I scuttled off to bed. I fell asleep instantly but woke up in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat. I briefly looked to my open window-that would explain the cold, but not the figure leaning on it. I screamed and dove at it. I wasn't scared, more as surprised. We rolled out of the window and landed on the floor me bearing my non venomous teeth.

"Wow, wow it's just me. Chilax Ness" said a familiar husky voice that sounded quite shaken. "You were tossing and turning so I opened the window to cool you down."

"Jakey" I hugged him, then hit his arm playfully on the floor out side my window. "Don't do that to me, but why the hell are you at my window"

He looked a little too smug for himself "oh, well I come by every night to watch you sleep." He said it matter-of-factly. I blushed a deep red-well as red as I could get anyway. It usually comes out looking a subtle pink. He didn't miss it. "Sorry honey but you do the same thing your mother did in her sleep. Sometimes you talk. And phew, a few things you've been saying lately" he chuckled mischievously "well lets put it this way, it's a good job your parents do other things then listen to you talk at night." Again he guffawed.

"Why what have I been saying" of course I knew exactly what I had been saying. The dreams were vivid enough.

"Well, I love you and things but then you started to make certain noises" I looked away into the forest "tell me Ness what you have been dreaming about me lately." Again he laughed at himself and me, and that pissed me off.

"You?" I knew this would get him. "I haven't dreamt about you in… 3 nights." I looked quizzed at him. I'd been having the new dreams for about 2 nights now. "Sam's been in my dreams a few times and...Who was it…?" I clicked my fingers "Embry. That's the one, Embry was in tonights."

I got the pleasure of seeing him go red. Mainly anger than embarrassment I suspect. I smiled devilishly and went to his lap. "Kidding". He lost his colour straight away and laughed with me. "You're priceless you know that don't you" he whispered to me. I yawned.

"Come on." He heaved as he lifted me back through the window and on to my bed. When he put me down I kept a hold on his shoulders and kissed him. He put his hand round to the small of my back and pressed my against him. He suddenly stopped and leapt out of the window. "Jerk" I cried after him. I heard a distant laugh and then heard what he did.

Rushing wind and feet to fast for humans. No doubt they heard me so I imitated a dreamlike state mumbling random "no's, that's right leave me here!" and I thought of a weird and wonky thought that could pass off as a dream.

I heard voices mainly my dad's. "Has he been here?!" And mum sticking up for me going "she was with him earlier and probably ran her back. Be trusting on her please" it smells fresh dad retorted. "Yes but how many nights did you stay over and us make out. If you push her away then I will kick you out of here." I heard 2 sets of laughing and then – NONONO. Shouldn't they check im ASLEEP before they do that?

Besides that night sleep did come and I did dream about Jacob. He'll get some satisfaction from that when I tell him tomorrow.

**A/n **this is my first chapter of what I hope to be loads. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK if you don't review then who will give you more chapters. I've got anon reviews on so you know; review more than once if you like 

If you got any ideas feel free to tell me and ill add them to my pile of ideas. Vote yes and no on some of these ideas:

Nessie gets preggers

Nessie reveals herself to one of her friends.

Her friend has an ability and mixes effortlessly with the vamps

A seductress vampire comes to town.

Volturri may be coming?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n **here we go second chapter. Let's see what school brings.

**Disclaimer: **no, twilight isn't mine, but the aurora borealis is :D and so is Hatty!

**Apologies to TwiMelodyFlute. I did not intend to go around stealing ideas. Very sorry.**

With the weekend finished it was back to school. I practically knew everything but I still had to go. I had a few friends there so I didn't mind much. Hatty was my best human friend, and she was very smart – about as smart as me. We bonded effortlessly and she never, unlike most others questioned me about my 'foster family' as I was known to be part of here. Her natural brown, with a reddish tint always looked nice, but her eyes seemed to go deep when looking in your eyes. Almost like she could see beyond my façade.

I doubt she knew anything, but she'd never called me on it if she did.

"Good weekend then Ness?" she said beaming. "Not bad. Jake came round and I went to his. Same old really" I replied.

Her natural Bubbliness always seemed watered down at this point. But she was a great actress so she covered herself. "You are _so _lucky to have him. He always dotes on you. And such a fitty too" she laughed. I laughed with her. She made it effortless to be with.

"Well that helps I suppose." "No kidding. Bitch alert" she whispered to me. Kayla Marshall, Sarah's younger sister. She was always pissed off with us, because Kev had asked me to the dance and not her, and when Kayla went bitchy on me, Hatty stood up for me. That was sort of how we became friends. She always was quick witted and managed to support herself when conflict arose. She always knew exactly what to say to push Kayla's buttons. It was always amusing to watch.

"Mind out, here is the Freak pair." Kayla Smirked.

"Well at least we're natural. Tell me, how does it feel to be smaller than the rest of us, even when you've got silicon tits?" Hatty remarked in a nonchalant kind of way. Kayla looked distraught. "How did you know?" she whispered embarrassed.

"Well when you mother has a tail to tell, she'll make sure that everyone knows." Hatty said loudly drawing attention to us.

Hatty had many admirers and people who respected her because she respected her self. Unlike 99% of the girls at school, she wouldn't reduce herself to a slag, so for that she was popular. And of course I was too, mainly for my vampire attractiveness I think. I don't think Hatty ever used our friendship as a way to get popular.

In science Kev Newton sat next to me and said "Hey Ren. What you doing tonight. 'coz I got a whole lot of treats just for you." He was what many people called a player. But he was a bad one at that. I replied in a dreamy voice "Jake, you know the muscles from La Push- my sexy and strong boyfriend is taking me to a romantic night out somewhere."

By this point Kev usually looked disheartened, but Hatty snickered at the falseness of my voice. Yet this kid still couldn't get the message. "Oh, so where you- "I don't know, it's a surprise." I said with a little more force than necessary. But he finally got there, and walked off.

"Hah, you got him _good_. I bet Kayla is so pleased to be going out with him." She chuckled and Mr. Banner heard her and asked her to repeat what he just said.

"You said that the sub atomic particles could only be retrieved-Hatty would you like to repeat what I just said for the class? Sir" the class had a fit of laughter at the calmness and frankness in Hatty's voice.

"See me after class Hatty"

Class passed quickly after that, and I waited out side for Hatty, while she got spoken to about cheek.

"What a drone" Hatty said tired as she came out.

"Say what are you doing tonight? Want to come round for a bit. Everyone will be out so you're welcome to sleep over. Jake can drive us in tomorrow if you like." I asked her. She seemed real keen and agreed without any more persuasion. When we got to door that sun was in full view. Hatty put her arm out to stop me going out. She turned on her heel and dragged me back.

"What? Why aren't we going out?" I asked confused by the sudden events. Hatty looked sheepish "Ermm, I …I …saw Kayla out there. Thought we shouldn't go near her too soon." She laughed a pathetic laugh and I looked out. "She isn't there, and you always hold yourself with her." I frowned. "What is it?"

She started off slowly "Don't take this the wrong way…" "Go – on" I nudged her. "Well when it's sunny, your skin sorts of glows. It's gorgeous don't get me wrong but some people find it...well weird." She smiled sheepishly. Very perceptive. But it did seem like she was genuinely looking out for me so we turned and left school the back way.

"That reminds me I need to go and get my art. You carry on to the car park. Jake will be waiting for us, so go and sit in, ill be two minuets." I exclaimed, "are you sure you don't want me to come with" she questioned. "No, no it's fine really, 2 minuets." I sprinted off towards art and got my Painting. Mrs. Marks wanted to keep my piece because it was 'so good and original. You have a flare for art' she constantly reminded me.

Once I got it I dashed back to the lot, and saw Hatty and Jacob laughing. That was good. At least my best friend and my boyfriend got on. Getting in the car I asked "What so funny?" Jacob answered me with a kiss and then "Post-it notes" and that started them off on a whole new wave of laughter.

Later at home, I dug out some PJ's for Hatty and we sat in the cottage talking like two normal, teenage girls. We sat and watched rom coms, and ate out the fridges. I pulled the covers from my bed and we slept on those in the lounge.

"So what do you want for breakfast Hat?" I asked with a craving of fried eggs in my mouth, maybe with some cheese grated on top. "Hmm, well how about fried eggs with grated cheese on top?" she said chilled out by the sofa. My gosh, the girl's a mind readers. Wait is she? "No" she blurted out, but then she carried on with "No, bam, bam, No one feels the way I do, bam, bam."

I saw her turn scarlet and carry on rapping – well trying to. I put the egg into the pan and sat their thinking questions. I saw answers rise to her lips and then she blushed and looked down.

"Hatty. What's going on?"

**A/n dum dum dum. What will happen next? What's the secret? You get a mention if you get it right (to close enough to.)**

**But you got to do ONE MORE THING \/\/\/\/\/\/\/ there is a lovely green button – that's the one- press and type thoughts and click send. That's all: p**

If you review me good/bad comments, then you get a big polished diamond. Ooooo. So review. Pretty, pretty please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n I've wrote this before my first publication so no dedications have been made. Sorry**

**Disclaimer: Twilight saga isn't mine. But maybe I could lease it off SM. **

_Previously: _

"_So what do you want for breakfast Hat?" I asked with a craving of fired eggs in my mouth, maybe with some cheese grated on top. "Hmm, well how about fried eggs with grated cheese on top?" she said chilled out by the sofa. My gosh, the girl's a mind readers. Wait is she? "No" she blurted out, but then she carried on with "No, bam, bam, No one feels the way I do, bam, bam."_

_I saw her turn scarlet and carry on rapping – well trying to. I put the egg into the pan and sat their thinking questions. I saw answers rise to her lips and then she blushed and looked down._

"_Hatty. What's going on?"_

"What do you mean?" Hatty asked cautiously, but her expression looked bewildered.

"I mean the whole you're answering my thoughts business!" I said starting to heat up

"I'm sorry if it's seemed that way – I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Hatty muttered. Again with the sheepish expression. But she still was not answering the question.

"Look I know you're hiding something from me so spill the beans."

"It's nothing, im sorry if it seems like it, buts it's really nothing." Hatty persisted. I added cheese to the eggs and walked over to her. She stood up and looked away from me. It occurred to me that maybe she didn't have to tell me – dad would do that for me. She instantly looked startled but calmed herself in the same second.

I was still doubting her but I gave in for now. "You're right. It's not my business and I shouldn't pry, so I'll let it drop."

"Thanks" Hatty said ruefully knowing full well I wouldn't drop the subject.

We remained quiet on the way in to school. Hatty got out of the car first and headed straight to English. "Thanks for the ride Jake. See you in English res." She mumbled before flying off.

Jacob noticed this straight away. "My god Ness, did you bite her last night or something. She's quiet. She's never quiet."

I looked at him and he saw what I meant him to. I put my hand to his face and showed him this morning. "Crickey Ness. Definitely hiding something. Get your old man on it and see what he thinks."

I pecked him good bye and dashed off the English. Could she possibly have worked out what I am? No, then she wouldn't have come last night. Maybe she'll have forgotten about last night. Or maybe not. When I got to English she was talking to Taylor – Eric's younger brother. I tell you, he could bore the wool off a sheep. I sat next to her and said hi. She seemed alright.

"Hiya, thanks for last night – it was fun. Say want to come to Darcy's with me tonight? She's having a party."

Well maybe humans do have the memory of a sieve.

"Ermm. Sure."

"Excellent ill pick you up at five."

The rest of the day went like any other. But something was still niggling me about Hatty, so I'd get dad to 'dazzle' and quiz her tonight. Mum said that no one can refuse him when he 'dazzles' them. But id have to lead her onto the right mind track other wise dad wont be able to listen.

Waiting for Jake, Darcy texted me _Ness parties off, can you let Hatty know? Cheers bbe x_

Something like that just might slip my mind, because I need to know what happening with my Bezzie. I spotted Jacob at last and ran to him. He was sitting on the bonnet so I jumped into his arms. He caught me and kissed me. I loved him.

"I love you Mr. Black" "and I love you Miss Cullen." I smiled and he set me on my feet. A few wolf whistles had begun whilst I was kissing him so now I looked round and spotted the culprit immediately.

"Call that a wolf whistle." I heard Jake say under his breath.

"Hey Cullen! You got something on your face" Kev boomed across the lot. Jake wasn't happy with him and I could see from his eyes that he was gonna say something. I caught his arm and said "No, no let me"

"What? You can't pull so now you're resorting to heckling. Your brother could do better. Shameful." Then I kept jabbing my finger at him and leering "Shameful, shameful, shameful." Hatty and Taylor who I noticed at the left of Kev were doing it too, and soon everyone in the lot was taunting it. He ran off red faced with Kayla scoring me and running after him.

"C'mon Jake. Take me home" I said smiling to him. He held my door open and sped quickly round to the driver's side and drove off.

Back at the Cullen's big, white house, Jake had already told them about Hatty but they didn't seem worried.

"It's probably nothing Sweet heart" Esme comforted, but I still had to be sure. I Mind asked dad to get the answer tonight. He agreed with a swift nod of the head.

"No need to be so anxious Ness." Jasper piped up. He and Alice had been making a steak pie for my dinner, but seemed to swoop out on me a lot recently. And when they were here, they were very quiet.

"She'll be here in 2 minuets" Alice said.

"Can you see what's going to happen?" "No, but she's going to honk you 3 times before you invite her in."

A wave of serenity filled me. _Dad, where is mum, Carlisle, Rose and Emmet. _ He replied out loud "hunting". The others knew immediately what I had asked.

_**Honk, honk, honk.**_ I ran to the door and beckoned her in with a smile. She seemed reluctant, but she came in all the less.

She beamed to everyone and Jasper whispered to me "She's calm"

"Hello Hatty. I'm Edward"

"How do you do?" Hatty replied. Her politeness was flawless. She seemed to avoid his eyes and not really listen to Dad. Sneaky very sneaky, almost like she knew what was happening. So she saved herself from being dazzled.

"You must be Esme. Nessie was right, your style is impeccable. Is that Pennsylvania Dutch?" Hatty continued.

"Why yes. And this piece is-

"Chippendale, yes I recognize the style. It's lovely" Hatty interrupted.

"Thank you" Esme replied glowing. She was immediately won over.

Alice skipped forward and held her hand out. "Alice" she said and smiled at Hatty. The cold didn't seem to phase Hatty. "Alice. Nice to know you."

"This is Jasper." She pointed towards the sofa. He just waved and smiled briefly.

"Im sorry, I forgot to tell you that Darcy texted, and the parties off." This news didn't seem to bother her. "Aww well. Hopefully next time." Hat said back

Dad spoke up again removing the puzzled look off his face. "Why don't you sit down? It would be nice to talk to one of Nessie's friends. We never get a chance to speak to you."

"Sure." Hatty replied but her eyes didn't say the same thing. Again dad seemed puzzled. Alice piped up. "So where about do you live?"

"Fen forks road- right next to Chesterton Avenue." Hatty announced "Do you like it?" Alice continued.

"Well it doesn't have the homey feel like a place should. Not like this place. It really is beautiful. It's like calm and love is radiating from the furniture in here. It's wonderful." Hatty flattered Esme. It worked because Esme bloomed at these words.

"Well you're always welcome here." Esme said. Hatty thanked her but sat quite still. Jasper and Alice grinned in the corner.

EPOV

She seemed to be saying all the right things to make Esme, Alice and Jazz fall in love with her. She was peculiar. I couldn't get a good enough grip on her _voice_ before it went away again.

"So what are your parents like?" I asked intrigued.

"Oh, well nothing compared to what you are to Ness-," She stopped quite dead and flushed a burgundy colour. All of us were in shock.

"Im sorry, I must be getting home now." She raced from the room, but Alice stopped her – she blocked the door way.

_How does she know?_

_What has Ness told her?_

_That's impossible._

Hatty turned back to face us. Ness stood up and faced her. "Hat, what are you talking about?"

The room went silent as she answered…

**A/n ha-ha cliffs. To find out what happened Review!!! It's just the little green button you see. That's right!**

**Guesses can be accepted, but might not be published. Still after Idea's. But the main plot has now been decided. Hope you enjoy. If you want a sneak peak then ask in the reviews.**

**I've posted all these, because im out of town for a bit, and wont be on this computer to update for a while. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n so is this where all is revealed? I don't know make your own mind up.**

**Disclaimer: the saga ain't mine. But this is: P**

**Try reading: Im not a little girl any more.**

_**Previously:**_ _"So what are your parents like?" I asked intrigued._

"_Oh, well nothing compared to what you are to Ness- She stopped quite dead and flushed a burgundy colour. All of us were in shock._

"_Im sorry, I must be getting home now." She raced from the room, but Alice stopped her – she blocked the door way._

_How does she know?_

_What has Ness told her?_

_That's impossible._

_Hatty turned back to face us. Ness stood up and faced her. "Hat, what are you talking about?"_

_The room went silent as she answered…_

RPOV

"Hat what are you talking about?"

The room went silent as she answered.

"I'm talking about the fact that Edward is your father and Bella your mother. Alice and Rosalie are your aunts, Jasper and Emmet your uncles and Charlie, Carlisle and Esme are you grandparents." She burst. She looked down, like a little child was caught stealing a biscuit before dinner time.

Dad piped up "How do you know?" it was almost menacing, and he looked in her eyes trying to make her scared. Courage in her seemed to build up.

"And I expect you want me to tell you how I know you read minds, how Alice see's the future, how Bella shields your mind, how jasper feels and controls emotions and how Ness inputs her memories.?" She said with a defensive edge. The room was made of statues.

"I know that you" jabbing a picture at Edward "are trying to read my mind, but you can't can you?"

"No. What else to you know little girl?" Dad was angry now the control of his voice made it even scarier, but Hatty didn't shudder or shake or anything.

"Everything" she replied in the same disgusted tone. Esme started to sob while Jasper tries desperately to calm down Dad.

"Impossible. You don't know a thing." Dad said turning her back on Hatty. Hatty started laughing in hysterics. Again Jasper tried to make the room calm, but it was lost and fury built up again.

"Ha, ha, ha, I know more than you do. And I know e-v-e-r-y-t-h-I-n-g about you. I would have run by now if I found you that repulsive, but actually I except what you are, because of your lifestyle choice." Hatty said calming herself down. Now she looked like she regretted her actions.

Alice started hyperventilating and ran to Jasper. The she froze her eye's frosted over and became blank. When she return she calmed at once and so did Jasper.

Jasper put a hand on Dad and spoke to her in a more polite manner. "How long have you known?" he asked civilly. "Well since you came here to be honest. Believe me or not I have been trying to help since Ness came – remember how I stopped you going out in the sun." Hatty asked almost pleading. Edward growled and was about to argue but Hatty beat him there. "Yes im aware she doesn't throw rainbows but still she glows, and I bet the average human won't understand that."

"But you do?" Dad asked more mannered now. Hatty eased off considerably at his turn of heart. "Im no ordinary human-but make no mistake I am human"

"So how do you know?" I asked, just wanting to get down to the point of things.

"Well that's just it- I know. It's quite big and I've had to hide it, but as you saw this morning it can be hard. It's at the back of my mind but I pick it up. I could be rich by now but I only choose to use it when I need it. As soon as I met Ness, I knew what she was, and her family. Yes I see your looks but I know anything. What you're thinking, what the air was like 3million years ago, what the stock market trends will be. But only when I look, or when it comes to me. I don't look into it much because it's not fair to ordinary ones, and it's very draining. You have to search through things - horrible ghastly, and pleasant and beautiful things -if that makes sense. Im out for days at a time, but I don't do it much anymore. Now only small things come to me in flashes at a time."

"So your knowledge is like a filling cabinet or like seeing things in a dark room in flashes of light?" I asked

"Well exactly. I started at 12 and that were just before you came. I looked for you when you came – I was out for a week- and knew what you were and saw you life paths. Of course if I stray or have an idle thought, the results are disastrous. I've seen how I die, and believe me you guys have nothing to do with it." She said adding the last bit on in accordance with an edgy Jasper.

The whole room was silent, but Alice spoke up "Well now we've cleared that up."

Hatty laughed and Alice joined in. Soon the room was packed with friendly laughter.

"Oh, so that's why you always know how to handle Kayla." I remembered.

"Exactly" and Hatty nodded her head slightly.

"So how come I couldn't pick _you _up then?" dad asked fascinated still with a hint of anger.

"Well I knew about your tricks and how to handle them, so I scrambled my thoughts. And of course all you would make of my gift is buzzing, so I let that into my head a bit." Hatty finished smugly. Dad excepted this would be the only answer he got and so let it go.

Time went by quickly and we were all asking questions about the gift, but some she refused to answers saying "sometimes the belief is worth more than the truth."

After finally saying goodnight – to all the people who had a deep bond with her, so everyone- she left smiling, and everyone was in a good mood.

"Well that would be why she knew how to charm Esme." Jasper said, and Esme playfully swiped at his head.

"Would that mean that she would know when the Volturri is coming?" Alice asked out of the blue, "Because I haven't been able to get a steady grip on them." Everyone was a little petrified when my mobile rang: it was Hatty; she must have known what we were talking about.

"Yeah I know!" She Said confidently "But chill out ok. Night Ness" Hatty snapped the phone on me, and the whole room was relaxed.

I smothered a yawn, but felt tired so I went off to the cottage. _I wonder if Jacob will be there tonight._ He better not be is what I swore I heard my dad say. But he and jazz looked to deep in conversation.

I ran home and to my surprise I found mum their.

"Res! How are you?" She asked smiling her brilliant smile. "Tired. Rose Emmet and Carlisle can you come here please." I shouted. Wind rushed and then four vampires stood before me. I took turns showing them what happened tonight, before swanning off to bed and leaving them to chat amongst themselves. Jake wasn't there tonight. Oh well, he might pop by later.

**A/n so here we are. That's the secret, how many of you got it right??**

**Sorry it's short I just got back and only had time to quickly post this.**

**If you want to do a HUGE favour for me\/\/\/ click the button and review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n well were gonna head off course from Nessie for a while and back to Jake and Hatty so we can start on the plot, like I intended.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight it isn't mine, so STOP asking to buy it from me.**

**My dad has passed on now, and the rest of the chapters will be dedicated to him.**

Jacobs POV

Well Ness told me what happened with Hatty. Wow. Did not see that coming. I wonder what she knows. Ha! I'd like to see her and Edward in a fight, because for once he wouldn't be able to use his gift.

Any way, I'll stop by their tonight and watch her sleep. Before I go back to the shack, as she calls it, I always leave a kiss on her lips, for her to find in the morning. Any way _**yawn**_ I might have a little nap first.

Jacobs dream:

"Come on Ness lets go to the beach." I was walking down holding her hand, when she turned on me and leapt on me. "So that's what your after ay?" I laughed but she kept a blank face. I went to kiss her, but she bared her teeth at me. As she jumped off me I fell to the floor. Just then I noticed that I was in my wolf form. She leapt at me and sunk her teeth into my neck. It killed. I screamed at her to get off, but I didn't push her because I didn't want to hurt her. I was shaking violently, whilst someone was calling my name.

End of dream.

"Jake, Jake. Wake up you lump of fur" Said a calm voice, a girls voice. I knew who it was and I wanted her to go away. "Bugger off H" I mumbled pathetically. How did she know where I lived – and who the Hell invited her in?? Hatty stopped shaking me and I finally got up.

"I need to talk to you, but no-one can't know I came. You have something to ask me I believe" She said smugly arrogantly

What, what did I need to ask her, of course she would know "Any clues??" she shook her head but held out a little black… I REMEMBERED. I had wanted to talk to Nessie's best friend to find out the girl stuff only human teens knew about. "How do I …"

"You came to the right girl." She said in a low tone. We went outside and talked for hours and hours. We still had a lot to talk about, and she would be coming around tomorrow to show me some things. I had a fairly good Idea on how to go about it now, but Nessie couldn't know until, well until it was time. I wanted things to be perfect for her.

The morning came and I forgot all about going to see Nessie, but Hatty advised the day before that I shouldn't see her for about a week. I was miffed, but she consoled me that it was the best thing to do. She said my mood swings were worse then a woman's.

My phone rang and it was Nessie. At that point Hatty entered and pressed reject. "I hate doing this to her you know?" I said grumpily.

"Yes I do, but trust me; she won't want to know what's going on."

Hatty's POV

Jacob was going to spoil everything. He couldn't keep that Damned Nessie off his mind for any amount of time. He was making what I was trying to do very difficult. Up and ok one minuet, and down the next. I mentioned taking him to a counselor.

Any way, if he wanted to do it right he had to listen. I know Nessie better than anyone and even better than her mind reading Dad. It surprised me at how much Jake DIDN'T know. He was all for red and purple marigolds'!?

I walked to La Push everyday, because I haven't got a car. When I got there his phone was vibrating and I knew exactly who it was. I yanked the phone out of his hand and pressed reject. I can see that he missed her and I couldn't have my work cut out for me like this!

"I hate doing this to her you know?" he said grumpily. "Yes I do, but trust me: she won't want to know what's going on." I replied irritated.

We went to Jacobs's bedroom and I saw his planning laid out on the bed. It was good. Well, I say good, it was getting better. Some idea's had popped into his head – one's that hadn't even crossed my mind. I was a little shocked but took them on board immediately.

"That's a nice one-where did you think it up?" I asked curiously. He just shrugged and carried on. "Any way. The next step is how you're going to do it. You can practice on me if you think it would help. I can act just how Ness usually would." I offered.

"Fine, but let's make it quick. Sam's on patrol." He said edgily. We hurried out of his house and took me to first beach. He held my hand and then let it go. I grabbed his. "Be calm and act how you would. If you can't do it with me then you can't with Ness can you." I said

"If you hadn't noticed, you and Ness were slightly different." He retorted gruffly. I laughed.

We wandered down the beach and I only found one hiccup on his piece – but it was easily fixed. He pointed out where he would have all his plans and I loved it. Nessie really was lucky to have such a good guy.

Sam's POV

Geez. Another 12 hours shift. I don't mind as much anymore. Taking orders from Jacob I mean. He is a pretty good Alpha. But Leah's his second in command. I feel weird taking orders from her. I suppose that was how she must of felt taking orders from me. But still, looking into those crystal eyes and watching that silky hair flutter around her, it wrenches open a hole in me for what I did. Emily understands, but im not sure to what degree. But Leah's getting better with her thoughts now.

So, I was walking around the edges of the forest by first beach, and who did I see by Jacob's house? Hatty. She's been there everyday for the last week. I mean, I don't think they're that close, and when ever we ask him about it, he just uses his Alpha voice and tells us not to ask about it. Looking into his thoughts when he's a wolf, we see he hasn't seen Nessie in a while and he growls at us and shuts his thoughts off- well changes them.

Im walking around the beach for a while – I won't be seen in my wolf form as there's no one around- and I see Jacob and Hatty, leaving his house together. He grabbed her hand then dropped it, and she grabbed his and he kept it. I phased behind a rock so I could see what's going on and not be seen. I don't think Jake has noticed yet. They came down to the beach and were walking along. Something isn't right. He's telling her that she's all he'll ever want. And that he loves her!!! And then they got to the little cave bit and – WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!? HE HAS MET A LITTLE PERSON CALLED RENESMEE CULLEN!!??!

I raced out to the wood and phased. I needed to see Nessie at once and tell her what happened. I ran over the boundaries and I found Carlisle and Edward waiting for me 3 miles before the Cullen house. I replayed them the scene, and I heard Seth and Brady exclaim in my mind about what Jake was doing. I couldn't focus on them right now.

"Are you absolutely sure you heard them right Sam?" Edward asked me aghast. Both vampires had a disturbed look on their face. I growled and ran by them. _I need to tell Nessie this. It's better coming from me then from you._ I ran right to her window. She was looking miserable. How was she to know that this day would get a whole lot worse? I phased and braced my self.

RPOV

I hated this. Had I said something to Jake? Had I not been an angel with him? So why was he ignoring me like this? I pressed redial and tried his again but all I got was his answering machine. I laid back down on my bed upset and disappointed. I was just decided to go to La Push, although the last time I went he wasn't in, when Sam appeared at my window.

"Thank God, Sam! How's Jake and why is he ignoring me like this?" I asked in one sharp burst. He looked sad and I pitied him, not much could make Sam act like this.

"Look Ness, I got something to tell you." Sam said slowly. It didn't look like he really wanted to, but he went on. I was started to get worried. "It's about Jake…"he said and I felt relieved "…and Hatty" What?! Now I was confused, what could possible link them…Jake hasn't been round in a while. Neither had Hatty. All fine. Jake hadn't rung and refused to answer. SO had Hatty, but thinking about it she used to call every night. These two weren't meeting up were they? Were these two at it behind my back? No, no way. Jake has imprinted. And Hatty would never do this to me – or anyone in that case. But, But what if someone could imprint twice. Which imprint instinct would take over? You're being stupid I told myself, no one can imprint twice, but I'll check it with Sam.

"Sam, can wolves imprint twice?" I asked now alert wanting conformation on my unlikely theory and wanting to know what he wasn't telling me. He replied with a sour look on his face. "No, but im starting to think maybe yes." That was it. My world had imploded. I felt the earth stop, and it sent me flying. I was dizzy and nauseas. "Tell me what happened Sam." I whispered in a hopeless voice.

He told me the story. "–But after they got to the cave, Jake…well Jake took Hatty's left hand and went down on one knee. HE PROPOSED" I screamed back at him, and he nodded at my recall of his story. I jumped out the window and ran. He tried to call me back but I didn't care. Not anymore. Not about anything. 30 miles behind our land there were two small mountains and a lake behind those. I went to the taller of the two mountains and sat.

I cried. I couldn't stop crying and I felt my heart rip into two halves, and the two halves into shreds. At the back of my mind, something told me that if I jumped into the water I could drown myself. This looked like the best option to me. I couldn't stand seeing Jake and Whore together so I would make it so I wouldn't have to. Part of my brain tried to tell me that I was being ridiculous and it was all just a misunderstanding. But Sam had been so sure of his words. I stood on the tip of the mountain, raised my arms, and cried, weeping, "For my love, and the love he does not hold for me anymore."

I jumped.

**A/n: so here we are. What is going to happen with Ness? Im sure you've worked out Jakes plan. But will he still have a Ness to go home to???? **

**To Find Out, Just Review Me Please!!!!!!!!: D : D : D : D : D : D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N so here is the next installment, sorry it took a while. **

**Disclaimer: IdontowntwilightthecharactersorthebooksbutidoownHattyandmynewstoryline!!**

**Recap**

Sam saw Jake proposing to Hatty, and now Ness knows and jumped off a big mountain to a lake where she could drown. That about sums it up.

RPOV

I jumped. I hit the icy water and it bubbled away from my heat, but it persisted the deeper I got. I let all my breath out and breathed in the water. It was like a scratchy fiery ice burning down my throat, and making my insides twist and convulse into weird shapes. I hated it. I hated myself. I hated Hatty. I hated my life. But I loved Jake. I didn't want to make him hurt and clearly seeing me would do that, of course with Hatty now he wouldn't come here to the mansion. Hatty would go there and she'd know everything. But she already does of course. Deeper and deeper I went except now it felt more like sinking then swimming and I didn't want to stop. I closed my eyes for the final time, when something caught me and dragged me up. I broke the surface but wanted to go back. My energy had left me so I couldn't, and I hated myself for that. Cold arms lifted me from the water and I saw a blurred crowd waiting for me on the rocks by the lake.

Looking closer I saw Carlisle looking relieved, Sam looking anxious and Dad looking angry. So who was carrying me? Jake? No the arms are too cold. It was Alice. I was sat for a while up on the mountains, time enough to race to me and save me. I loved her. But not how I loved Jake. If Hatty knew everything why wasn't she here? Dad answered me – because he wouldn't let her in if she tried.

So he knew. They all knew. Love had left me a broken girl. My heart ripped out and nothing left but a hollow shell of what there used to be. I understand how Mum felt when dad left her. But he came back. If Jake had imprinted on Hatty then he won't come back. I wonder how he'll tell me. Face to face or a wedding invitation? Or maybe nothing at all – he'll just skip into the sunset and never look back. Either way ill still feel the same. So much pain. And my family was being selfish keeping me here. I wanted to leave. To leave this world and go to the next. Why were they being so stubborn?

"Because we love you, and you would break our hearts if you had died." Dad said concerned now. Alice ran me back to the big white house and put me in my bed there. I slept and it was then middle of the night when I woke. I felt hungry so I went down stairs and got a sandwich. I felt horrible. It was horrendous, and the magnitude of what happened crashed down on me with a forceful realization. I broke down into tears, right there in the kitchen. Alice and mother came and sat with me, allowing me to get my salt water drips all over their clothes. I was sure that the others would hear, but only these two came and tried – unsuccessfully- to comfort me.

Dad lent in the hallway behind me trying to listen to what I replayed in my head over and over and over again. It was the conversation with Sam and the feeling of falling into a big black hole.

"Don't Ness. Please." He said pleading with me as I thought about jumping into the water. I knew what he wanted, but couldn't comply. He was remembering the time he left mum and this must have felt so much worse than that, because me and _him_, I couldn't think the name, were more than soul mates. Well that was what I had thought.

I tried to rest knowing that facing school in two days time would be horrific. But I couldn't. All I could see was the possible gloriously happy Hatty, or a sullen one that wouldn't ever look me in the eye. Friends to enemies through one huge action. But I'll take it. Images that night came into my head without me commanding them. I was 93% sure I was dreaming but maybe I was still conscious. Either way dad saw them and said nothing. I was thinking about Hatty, and how I would claw and rip and chew and bite and fight her. I'd kill her. But that would mean Jacob would have to fight me because the imprinting would emotionally kill him. So then that would set off the fight of the wolves and the vampires. I thought about this, and I liked it. I wanted to burn Jake like he burned me, and if I died doing it, then it would be a price worth paying.

APOV _from when Sam told Nessie._

I was hunting with Jasper about 35 minuets away, drinking some mountain lions, and I had a flash of what Sam was going to do.

_Alice's vision._

_Sam was walking up to Nessie's window and she smiled when she saw him. "Thank God, Sam! How's Jake and why is he ignoring me like this?" Nessie asked in one sharp burst. He looked sad. _

"_Look Ness, I got something to tell you." Sam said slowly. It didn't look like he really wanted to, but he went on. "It's about Jake…"he said and Nessie looked relieved "…and Hatty" Nessie looked like she was working something out._

"_Sam, can wolves imprint twice?" Nessie looked unsure of something._ _He replied with a sour look on his face. "No, but im starting to think maybe yes." Nessie looked faint with a tint of green. "Tell me what happened, Sam." Nessie whispered in a hopeless voice._

_He told the story. "–But after they got to the cave, Jake…well Jake took Hatty's left hand and went down on one knee. HE PROPOSED" Nessie screamed back at him, and he nodded at the recall of his story. She jumped out the window and ran. He tried to call her back but she didn't listen. 30 miles behind our land there were two small mountains and a lake behind those. She went to the taller of the two mountains and sat. I saw her crying and shout to the sky "For my love and the love he no longer holds for me." She jumped._

_End of vision._

I was being shaken by jasper that had left a lion UN drank. I told him the vision and then we raced back home, hoping we could get to her. I didn't want to get Edward involved because then he'd be angry without seeing the reason. I couldn't get him to stop Ness; it would just drive her more to jump. So I'd have to time her saving perfectly. Maybe wait in the water or get her as she jumps.

I got home and when at the lake I saw bubbles coming to the surface- my timing was wrong it was too late. No. I wouldn't think that, I will get to her in time. I dove in and went right to where she was and it took a long time. She had almost reached the bottom of the pool. I swam out with her and answered Edward furious look, with replaying the vision and I explained why I couldn't tell him. He eased off but then ran off to the house where Emmet and Jasper were. The future went blank.


	7. Chapter 7

**I no two updates in one day, but I was bored. : p**

**A/N so its only fair we see how Jacob was doin, so this chapters all about him.  
**

'**whipsers' I don't own twilight.**

**What?**

'**bit louder' I don't own twilight.**

**Once more for the man in the car with the rap music on.**

'**shouts' I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OK?**

**Yes : D**

**In dedication to my Dad xxx **

Jacobs POV –_after 'proposing to Hatty'_

"Well done Jake that was perfect" Hatty said swooning. I couldn't believe what I was going to do. To commit to. I love Nessie more than anything in the world and I would marry her. I have had the help form Hatty with the plans and now I have my preparations in place. Next weekend I would do it.

"Thanks! Im so happy and exited. Wow. Just to imagine that feeling of when she says yes – and she will say yes." I said bouncing. "Well of course she'd say yes. If you asked me I'd say yes. Id say yes to anyone if they proposed in the way you're going to. Good work." she laughed and I joined in. We skipped (almost) back to the house and I pecked her goodbye. I owed her so much. She's helped me plan this and now I was ready. Just to lure Ness down. I phased wanted to run and burn off some excitement, but when I phased I heard the thoughts. Sam had seen me practicing with Hatty. He saw me proposing and took it the wrong way, and he told Ness.

_How could you Jacob?_

_What were you thinking?_

_You better have a damn good reason for that?_

_No guys, its not what it seemed. I wasn't proposing to Hatty._

_See that's what I said _thought set defensively.

_Well so did I, but then he was down on one knee saying Will you marry me to Hatty. _

_Look we'll meet so I can explain._

It suddenly struck me that there was one voice I wasn't hearing. Sam. I thought he was here because everyone thought of Sam's memory. Where was he? The group went silent.

_Where is Sam? He hasn't finished parole so why has he phased? __**Tell me, where is Sam? Leah? **_

_Well, he went over the border and-_ I cut her off with a snarl. I ran out of the house breaking the door off its hinges and ran to the middle of the forest and howled.

Everyone came even Sam. I growled fiercely at him. He backed up a bit. And he took on a defensive edge.

_Look you can't argue with what I saw, and it sounds like no explanation to what you did yet. _

I snarled.

_I was going to propose to Nessie. Hatty was helping me plan the proposal and helped me get it into the right order. As Nessie's best friend, and being the know-it-all, she would tell me how Nessie would want it done. _When I finished, I made a heavy thought towards Sam who collapsed. I wasn't thinking anything, but I was filled with shear anger.

From reading the thoughts I saw there was something that Sam hadn't said.

_**Tell me EVERYTHING**_

_Well once I told her, she screamed and ran off. She jumped into the lake behind the Cullen land and I think she was trying to drown herself-_he sped up saying the next bit­-_but she's ok, Alice saved her, but your not top man with Edward or any of them right now. And neither is Hatty. _He looked down looking guilty.

I thought this next bit with extra viciousness

_Well it looks like Hatty's in for the same congratulations that I got. Well done. _

_Im really sorry Jake. _He sounded it as well.

_Well I'm going to go and see if there is a proposal to fix. _I ran over the border and I had just reached the proximity of the Cullen land when I was kicked back off it. My left shoulder bone was crushed, but it healed within minuets. I went forward and Edward, Jasper and Emmet Cullen stood facing me teeth bared and crouched.

Edward spit out. "You're not welcome on this land." "No I-'' I had been cut short by Jasper growling and saying "You've crossed the line and broken the treaty. Seeing as we can hunt which ever animals we feel like, I think we'll start with you."

Emmet sneered "Maybe one of us will slip on our diets and accidentally come across Hatty a little pale. Oops" He gave a wicked smile. "You know how I don't appreciate my diet" Jasper agreed. Edward snarled them off and whispered something I couldn't hear.

I finally decided to try and defend myself. "Look I didn't propose to Hatty."

Edward growled ferociously with fire raging in his eyes. "I've seen the evidence from Sam- "YOU SAW PART OF IT!" I raged back at him. I replayed the actual scene all the way form the beginning. He must have trusted me at least a little, because he somehow watched all of it.

"Jazz, Em, go back inside. There is no problem here." Edward said calmly. The others looked confused. "I will explain later now please leave, there is something Jake and I must discuss."

They ran off and I heard Emmet chortling with Jasper about the whole 'I might slip form my diet thing' but I knew he never would. He wouldn't disappoint oh-gentle-leader of theirs. "Edward." I started calmly, slowly growing happier. "I would like to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage. I will love her, care for her, protect her, and do anything and everything for her. She is my sun, my moon and the stars in my world. No harm will touch that of my beauty's and we shall be in bliss and euphoria for the rest of eternity." I sincerely said. My eyes watered at the thought of her and me for ever, side by side facing anything that comes. I swiped my tears away and looked Edward straight in the eye.

"Jacob Black, if you give my daughter less than perfection, then you will pay the price. So you may have my daughters hand in marriage, that's if she takes you of course." He smiled and I thought about how to get back the approval of the woman I loved. It could all be explained next Monday while I propose. Could Edward get her there for 7.30?

"Hey do you-" Edward cut me off with a smile and said "of course I can" and he ran off. All my wolf brothers who had shut up to listen now gabbled away with excitement. I was elated and ran home very happy indeed. But I was still mad at one person who should have warned me about what would happen if we got caught, i.e. Nessie killing herself. She would be my first thing to do…tomorrow. Tonight I will sit and think about my explanation to Ness, and what she'll look like on our wedding day.

**A/n so jakes got his plan, but will it pull through? Will she accept his apology or will she say no? REVIEW to find out. Get quicker I get Reviews the quicker I post, so get your friends to review and get your friends friends to review, and spread the word of THIS BESTEST STORY EVER!! Thank you my lovely fans xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n quick poll, for a storyline, please VOTE if you would like Hatty to Become a vampire. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: me has no ownership of da twilight bookes or movieses.**

**Dedicated to dad. X **

RPOV

I got up with a vengeance. I got dressed in record time and I mind killed Hatty. Went down stairs and I mind killed Hatty. I had breakfast while I mind killed Hatty.

"Renesemee, I will not have those thoughts in this house!" my dad stormed at me.

_What the hell is your problem? _I thought back pissed. This was a dramatic change from yesterday. So I couldn't be mad at the person who took my life away from me? On that thought I got a killer glare from dad. I stormed off to school because his cryptic little remarks were doing my head in. Well lets see what happens at school today.

"Hatty better not be harmed do you hear me Cullen" dad said. _Yes. _

Well I didn't care, I was already in hell so ill just let the chips fall where they may. But when I got to school I saw that Hatty was there but she had a cut lip, a black eye that was a little swollen and a cut arm. Good. But what happened to her? I was hoping to inflict that all myself. She didn't speak to me and I didn't speak to her. A maternal side was opened though, because even though I hated Hatty to my core, I didn't like seeing anyone that is or was my friend hurt. Kev came to our table and I was about to tell him to shove off, but he wasn't going to talk to me. I was stunned.

"My god Hat, what happened? Are you all right it looks painful? Someone fight you?" Kev said sincerely and apparently Hatty thought he was being sincere too. "I walked into a door." Hatty said and looked down. Hang on, that wasn't right, but I didn't care so I didn't ask. "The door made me trip and I fell onto a broken table." She pointed to her eye and lip, but hid the cut under her arm. For once in her life, she looked vulnerable and scared – powerless.

The day passed slowly, too slow, and Hatty and I were not speaking, and through the day, I thought of things to say to blame her about Jake, but also a thousand things that would mean we were on good terms. She knew I was extremely mad, but didn't know – or use- the remedy to make us on good terms again. After school, she hung back after class

"Hatty, it's the end of school and you can go now." Mr. Varner said after Trig. "No thanks, sir." She said and maintained sitting. "Come along now Hatty, school is over and you can be free. Go to the park or something, but go home. There is more school tomorrow. And what are you doing here Nessie?" he said with a frown. I was momentarily stunned by Hatty; she would always want to leave school.

"Ermm, nothing sir. I'm just going." I spluttered. Even though I was meant to be furious, I couldn't be. Something was wrong. I ran home that night, at human speed, and showed Grandpa Hatty's wounds with my gift. "Can those wounds really be inflicted by falling on a table" I said already knowing the answer. Dad overheard and came in. "What were you thinking just now Ness?" he asked. I said "Well just that people don't just 'walk into doors' and its very unlikely for Hatty. I mean she'd see a door coming."

"Im actually quite surprised that she has injuries to start with. She'd be able to get out of any situation I would think." Grandpa Carlisle interested.

"Unless, this was something she couldn't see coming, or something stopped her _knowing._ Either way, it's not really any of our business. She's using an excuse to cover up the reason, so maybe it was a clumsy moment." Dad said leaving the room. I stared at the empty space with incredulity. No way, I would refuse to believe this.

"Grandpa, there has to be an explanation for this." He looked back hesitating. Dad stormed back in and looked and Grandpa, as if to say 'Don't tell her that' "It's probably nothing, right Carlisle?" Dad asked in a slow monotone voice. Grandpa nodded.

"What, what are you keeping from me. Tell me or so help me..."I raged. He glared at me. "Discussion closed Renesemee." Again like this morning he went mad. "Fine ill go and find out for myself." I started to walk out, but Dad stopped me. "Before you do" he said with a charade of calm "I would like you to go to La Push" Infuriated I whispered with a dark tone "No."

I never said no to Dad, but this was spat with so much hate that he looked in disbelief. "Let me make myself very clear." He pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes. "I have said that you can go and see Hatty, but first you need to go to First beach."

"I-

He cut me off. "You –will-go-or-it's-human-vegetables-for-a-month" he said. That was a low blow. I eat veggies now and again, but to live off them for a month with no hunting. That's just not bearable.

I took his Volvo and drove down reluctantly. At least I could see what was happening with Hatty. I really did care, underneath all of the killing thoughts. But, dad was punishing me for sure – making me go and see Jake?!

I went to the beach and was overcome with roses and lilies – well everywhere. There were candle lit lanterns strung along the cliffs and a blue and green fire a little way down. I turned to go, but I was stopped by a handsome figure in a suit. I was amazed.

"Jake. What is this?" I asked overwhelmed and slightly irritated. He took my hand and moved down the beach with me. "First I have a mis-understanding to sort out. I don't love Hatty, and I certainly haven't imprinted on her. You're the only one for me." He had the honestly glimmer in his eyes and I believed him. "No, no but you proposed to Hatty. Sam saw and heard everything." I stuttered.

He laughed, and I had missed that carefree laugh. "No silly, beautiful girl. I was practicing on Hatty. I wanted things to be perfect. But then I heard what Sam did, and what you did in response. When you did that, I thought, my world had crashed. But here you are. My sky, my gravity and my love." He said looking deep into my eyes. It clicked. We walked down the beach.

"You are perfect. I wouldn't give you up for anything. I love you too much. Your smile, your touch, your love it all keeps me going. And to imagine a world of mine without you" he looked horrified "Would be torture. Like a night lost without its stars. You are my stars, my moon, my sun, my day, my night, my everything. You have healed me more than anything ever could. You made me feel a love so strong that it would break a normal man. I would surrender any thing to you if you asked me too. Ill give you everything and stop anything from ever hurting you. Like a lily," he picked up a lily "you have opened my heart to something worth searching the world for. We have got the love that billions look for. You are my true soul mate, my other half, my complete being. And so I ask you to be one with me, and so" he kneeled down "Renesemee Carlie Cullen will you do me the honour of taking my hand and joining me for an eternity as my wife?" he said with love flowing out of his ears.

I was gasping for breath – he swept it away. Thinking about all the things, there was only one thing I could say. "Yes." I smiled; he picked me up and swung me around. He put me back down and got out a small black box. I opened it and in it, it had a white gold ring with a glorious sapphire in it. It was perfect (**look for it on the Tiffany's site) **he kissed me, but this kiss wasn't like others. It was better. Love, passion, ecstasy ran through it along side the electricity. He pressed a remote and Little Boots Remedy started to play – my favourite song- and we danced a quickstep and polka merged as one. It was the best day of my life. We ran into the sea and more kisses followed. Then I heard clapping. Up on the cliffs, the pack had gathered and started to clap and cheer. I thought I saw Seth removing a tear. I was a little embarrassed, but on cloud nine.

I started singing along with the song:

_Move while you're watching me_

_Dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy_

_Oh-oh-oh oh-oh_

_Move while you're watching me_

_Dance with the enemy_

_Here is my remedy_

_Oh-oh-oh oh-oh_

Jacob sang along and we went and watched the sun go down: In each others arms, as we would be perpetuity. I fell asleep there and Jacob took me underneath a canapé of light fluffy type nets intertwined with fairy lights. Magical. We were on soft pink cushions that lined the entire floor. I slept and Jacob kept me warm all night. I dreamt happy dreams that night and woke up with the biggest smile on my face, the ring on my finger, and Jake by my side. For breakfast, there was a fruit plate and a goblet of blood. I was shocked, but he was smiling and told me to eat and drink. I did and the blood was the best that I'd ever tasted.

"It's mine" he announced as I drained the cup. I smiled and crouched ready to pounce at him. He looked a little worried and backed off a bit. I leapt and made him fall backwards. I slowly inclined my head to his throat and kissed it. I took my head up and smiled. He looked happy and relieved. "As if I'd do that to you" I laughed. We embraced and stayed like that for hours. Well school could wait. Its not everyday a girl gets engaged.

We ran back to the white house and went in beaming. We came into round of applause and cheers. Smiles lit the house and mum came forward and hugged me. Alice, Rosalie, mum and Esme all looked at the ring and sighed. Alice looked towards Jasper and said "It's bigger than mine" she was down but perked right back up. Everyone laughed. That morning was filled with laughter and dad apologized for the whole angry parent thing, but said it was necessary for the Jakes plan to work. I forgave him.

But something occurred to me at that moment, I hadn't gone to see Hatty. Oh well im sure it was nothing. Alice looked alarmed and ran me out of the room. You have to go to Hatty's immediately is what she said. "Edward you arse. If you had told her Carlisle theory yesterday, then Hatty might have lived." I was horrified and ran straight to Hatty's. Alice came too, and I couldn't wait for the door to be answered so I barged right in.

**a/n so what's gonna happen now? REVIEW TO FIND OUT.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n this is a twist in our story. Lets see who voted yes for vampire Hatty of not. That makes the outcome of today's chapter (or tomorrows).**

**A LOT OF GORE IS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: ****twilight isn't mine**** glad we could sort that out!**

**Dedicated to dad xxxxxx**

Previously: _"Renesemee Carlie Cullen will you do me the honour of taking my hand and joining me for an eternity as my wife?" he said with love flowing out of his ears._

"_Edward you arse. If you had told her Carlisle theory yesterday, then Hatty might have lived." I was horrified and ran straight to Hatty's. Alice came too and I couldn't wait for the door to be answered so I barged right in._

I barged through and there was Hatty in a pool of blood with a man leaning over her. I was horrified and threw him backwards to the wall. He crashed and fell unconscious. Hatty opened her eyes but shut them again. She was pale form the blood loss and energy lees it looked like. Her face was bruised and cut. Gashes went through her eyes edge, I doubt she could see. Her arms were cut more and her lip cut in more place. It looked that her stomach had been burned or worse. This man was abusing her in more then physical ways. No wonder she never answered questions about her home life. "Oh, my god, get her back to Carlisle" I yelled.

"Leave my daughter alone" the man mumbled. Even worse. Who does this to their daughter? A sick, twisted person, that's who! And it turned my stomach. Alice went to the man and scratched his face and growled before running away form the blood. I scooped up Hatty and ran back to Carlisle with her. She had a deep gash in her back and was slipping form consciousness, soon it would be forever. So was this how she died? Why didn't see try to stop and run. Did she know that this would happen?

We reached the house and Jasper was no where to be seen, no doubt Alice had warned him. "Carlisle, help her" I screamed. He took her off me and ran upstairs with Edward. I followed and the rest came and watched. "Please Carlisle. Please." He looked at a shocked Edward who said. "I can hear her" I went to her ear and said "Look, there is only one way to save you. Im not going to let you die on me." _Ok _

Edward translated her thoughts and Mum exclaimed as Carlisle was about to inject morphine. "Carlisle the morphine doesn't work." There was no time to argue. So he threw it aside. "Im so sorry, so very sorry." He said over and over. Rosalie wasn't happy. "Can't we just lick her wounds so she heals? No one else should be subject to this life"

"It doesn't work like that." Carlisle said and bit Hatty's neck. She wriggled a little, but didn't scream. He bit different parts of her body and lick shut the wounds. Rose stormed from the room and Emmett followed. Soon everyone left aside form me and Carlisle.

"Thank you so much Grandpa." I looked him in the eye as I said it. "Well it was Alice you should thank. If she hadn't seen she most certainly would be dead. But apparently Alice was proved right." He said calmly. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you heard Alice say that she could have lived if you found her yesterday. Well she won't be alive for much longer. Her heart will stop and she will be dead. Alice meant that she would have been able to live as a human rather then a vampire." He was detached as he said it, and strode out of the room.

I understood and whispered "Thanks Alice" she was behind me in a second. "That's fine." She said but seemed upset. "Though, I do agree with Rose. Her life could have been spared if Edward had let Carlisle tell you his theory. But never mind. She's going to be a beauty." She smiled and left the room. Hatty started to squirm and then scream. It was horrible and every vampire and Jake came to watch her. Her eyes flew open and she stopped screaming. I saw over the next few hours that the wounds started to heal. Jake stayed with me.

"Come on Ness, time for bed" Jake said, and I didn't argue. We went to a spare room in the house and slept. We shared a bed but we kept the promise to dad until after the wedding.

I got up early and decided to skip school again so I ate and apple and went to watch Hatty. Her eyes were open but unfocused, they were slowly turning lilac. The mixture of blood and the blue. I wondered how long it would be until she would no longer be blind. Her cuts were all scars now, but her pale skin was still as pale. Her heart beat was quickening, but steadied out after a couple of minuets. Her tangled, bloody hair was shiny and looked as though it would be silky. It was. Her face was slowly changing into the sharp defined beauty of Vampires. I felt guilty wondering if she would hate me for this in years to come. I hoped not. Carlisle came in to check on her and Alice followed saying it would only be another day. "You should go and hunt Res, she wont do anything while your gone." Alice continued. But as soon as she said that Hatty's eyes came into focus then shut. Her mouth opened to show bright white teeth. Her breath was jiggered, but soon went to normal.

Jake was downstairs eating something that Esme whipped up for him. I told him I was going hunting and would only be an hour.

Getting back I saw how different Hatty looked. Her heart was speeding and continued to all night. Her hands kept twitching and so did her legs. Froze for ever at seventeen. That's a lot of experiences she missed out on. But hopefully she could get them as a vampire, and not miss out too much. And her gift. Her knowledge would surely be improved to a new level. How much more could it really advance? But still. I hope she's satisfied.

Hours passed and soon she started screaming. She didn't stop until her eyes flew open and she jumped off the medical bed Carlisle put her on. She went to the floor and put her hands on her heart. One beat, two beats, three beats, no beat. She breathed in and was in wonder. I went to her and she flew back to the wall before coming forward and speaking. The voice of an angel. "Res?" she stopped and listened to her voice. "Yes it's me" I replied smiling. She smiled and the rest of the family came in. she looked taken aback, and even Jasper turned up, but he and Emmet were in front so that if she went wild, the others were safe.

"No, no im fine. Im in control." She said and all of them – including jasper- seemed to relax. Now if you excuse me I need to drink. And I know the man who will be my first and last victim." Her expression turned dark. "I except you need your revenge, but please try to make it your only human, that is if you intend to stay with us?" Carlisle said in a defeated voice. "Oh I do." She said she ran for the window and jumped through it smashing the glass.

**A/n so here we go. Hatty is now a vampire. Let me know what you think. Criticism is welcome, but not as much as FABULOUS REVIEWS. Thank you loyal fans xx **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n here we start on Hatty. Bit more gore. Keep clear if you have a light stomach.**

**Disclaimer. Still don't own twilight, but I've got the books and movie does that count? No? Oh fine be like that. **

**To dad xx**

HPOV

Everything is very clear and sharp and defined. I could see every shard of glass from the smashed window. I could feel the burn of thirst in my throat. I could see every feather on a bird.

I could hear the cars on the roads 3 miles out. I could feel the burn in my throat. I could hear the Cullen's conversation and feel the strength of my new muscles. I could feel the burn of thirst in my throat. And my knowledge. Wow. How that has increased. Now there are no flaws to it. I see everything that ever was, ever is, and ever could be. I know the impossible questions and every possible outcome to any little action. It's amazing. I no what wager will be excepted and failed by the Cullen's, and what I will do in my time away. I hear minds, souls and know when there is a wandering spirit near by. I love it. I'll be sad when it's gone, or maybe it will stay. But I'll have something better then.

I went round the corner and found myself enticed by the humans. The blood, that glorious blood. But no. My first kill will be my last and that is the decision I have to keep. I knew that I'd have enough self control for what needed to be done. I saw my dad's house. I knocked the door down and he couldn't believe it. But I fore saw that, and what would follow.

"Stupid cow, why are you back here?" he yelled. He was drunk as ever and it took him a while to see me. "You look bloody good. Come here baby." He opened his arms and leered. I punched him and he went through the window, and I followed. I bared my teeth and for once he was scared. I scratched at his heart and punctured it. Not too much, but just enough. He screamed and I bit his neck. It took all my effort not to drink, but he had to know pain. He screamed harder and shook violently. Oh how I love venom. Then he begged for death, so I pulled his eye out. More blood and my mouth watered. I couldn't resist any longer and I drank him almost empty. It took everything I had to stop. He always wanted me to suck, but he never thought it would be his blood. It felt good, but I was still thirsty. He had to feel my burn of thirst – even if it was in quite a different way.

No. No more now. I held my breath and ran from the room. I found a match in the draw and set the house alight - After pouring boiling water down his throat. Once it had a good flame I danced around it. I was now satisfied. Laughing, I ran home, holding my breath when I smelt a human-well just before I would. I reached the Cullen's and no body asked what I did. Good. But of course they'd hear it on the news later.

Seth was there and that's why I would go human again. Because I knew as soon as I saw him he'd imprint on me but without imprinting on me, and who ever heard of a Vampire and Werewolf in love. No. I would make myself a half and half like Nessie, so I could keep my knowledge and life for ever but still have Seth. I looked at Seth- we'd never met before- and I saw the imprint happen. So did Edward.

"Wait a minuet Seth, are you telling me that you've imprinted on Hatty? A Newborn?" Edward asked interested. Emmett laughed and everyone else froze. "Ermm, I guess, but it feels slightly wrong." He was stunned. "Seth, we can't be together. Not while im a vampire anyway." I said sulky. Emmett laughed and said "so basically you can't ever be together, unless you both die." Another round of laughter started up. I shot a nasty look at Emmett "I didn't say that now, did I" I scathed. He was confused. "There is a way for me and Seth to be together – I just have to turn back to Human, or go half way to what Nessie is."

The room was buzzing "But that's impossible." Rosalie said. I shook my head. "No, it's not." She was amazed. "How" she asked eager now.

I didn't want to go into that now so I looked at Nessie and exclaimed. "Oh my goodness engaged. Look at that gem" I held her hand up to the light – though my site was perfect. It did the trick, attention was taken off me. "Have you got a date yet? Alice?" I quizzed. Alice shook her head. "Never mind, we don't need it, but what we need is a dress fitting with style and fabric confirmed. Perfection doesn't happen over night." I tutted and turned to Alice. "We need –"To get decorations sorted" she finished. "We'll hold it here and work it around. I might copy bits of the style of Bella's and Edwards" Alice muttered.

Bella came forward and tried to help Alice with suggestions. "Alice, how about more of an exaggerated wedding for Ness? Original she certainly is and her wedding should be too." Bella said. Alice nodded and we all went to Esme's study and worked over the plan. "Don't I get a say in my own wedding" Ness asked. We all looked at her in disbelief and jointly said "No!" we laughed and she looked annoyed.

We went for hours but stopped went Ness went to bed. I put on CCN – just at the right time would you believe it - and saw my dad's murder up there.

"And today a man was found burned in his house. It was believed he had sustained serious blood loss before the fire. We are led to believe that he also had a punctured heart and an eyeball missing. Doctors have confirmed that the fire was what actually killed him, before the blood loss or punctured heart did. The man's name is Tony Williams…" I laughed in a sinister way and the room of Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Emmett all looked at me. "Sweet dreams daddy" I said in mock innocence. Emmett laughed with me and turned to Bella "That's how a newborn is meant to be-Wild and careless." Edward growled and left to the cottage with Bella. Carlisle went upstairs with Esme but Emmet stayed with me – Rose was hunting with Jasper and Alice.

"Well, you are a Newborn ay?" Emmett laughed. "Inspired, punctured heart, eyeball out, and drank almost all his blood to leave him conscious enough to feel the flames. Though im surprised you could stop. You must have hated him." He guffawed. I had an evil glint in my eye, turned to look at him and said "don't know what you possibly mean, and they missed the boiling water down the throat." and we both laughed.

"But seriously what did he do to make you so mad" he asked seriously. I snarled.

Flashback to weekend before Hatty went to school battered.

_Dad came back for the first time in 17 years, he came in drunk._

"_Hatty, oh Hatty, where are you. Daddy wants your love." I tried to run but he caught me and threw me back. I tried to see what I could say to make him stop. I couldn't. For the first time ever, my knowledge left me. "Can poor little baby not know. Hahaha. That's because daddy's a blind spot. Now tell me you love me. What? I didn't hear that." He jeered. He hit me and got a knife. My lip was bleeding and my face felt swollen. He slashed my arm. He was drunk as ever. That night I went to bed, but he came in and He hit me again and left. The same happened Monday night. On Tuesday morning I said no. He didn't like that. I was cut round the eyes, so I couldn't get out. You can't run when you can't see. Any way cutting out the most horrible things, he basically abused me. I was close to death when I saw Alice saw me. He wasn't blind to Alice._

End of flash back.

"Man, im sorry. That's really messed up. But you've showed him what's what now right?" Emmet said sadly. "Wrong" I retorted. "He isn't safe in ground; I pulled him out. They buried him today. I pulled him up and well, now what I did to him, Jack the Ripper looked tame." He didn't laugh. But then I winked and he did. "Well that's the end of that life for me now…" I stopped because my mouth watered; I smelt the most delicious thing ever. I saw it at the back of my mind, and half of my head screamed to hold my breath, but the other half screamed to drink it. I ran to the door but was tackled by Emmet who smelled it as well. I threw him off, but just then the hunting crew returned and Jasper helped Emmet contain me. I was for ever grateful. It passed and I calmed.

"Wow close call, thanks guys." I said. They shrugged "we'd have let you lose, but Bella wouldn't appreciate her dad being drank." Emmet said. He went over and made out with Rose. Three guesses what they'd be doing tonight. They were shortly followed by Alice and Jasper. I decided to go out for a stroll. If only Seth and Jake hadn't left earlier.

I was walking around the lake that Nessie tried to kill herself in, and I wondered. I dove in and had a swim. It felt amazing. I was fast and I went under the water. I could hold my breath for a long time, but I preferred to breathe for the smells. The water against my skin was indescribable. I went to the bottom and look around the lake floor. It was littered in stones and fish skeletons. But I came across a little book I opened it but it was blank. Further in there was a necklace, a locket. It was silver with a small sapphire in the middle; it reminded me of Nessie's ring. I went to the surface and opened it. A piece of paper fell out.

I caught it before it fell in the water. It read,

_Finder of the locket,_

_Keep it close,_

_And you will be,_

_Safe for all,_

_Eternity_

_Regards, to you the lucky one._

I put the paper back inside the locket, which was apparently water tight. I wore it and it felt like a wave of serenity crossed me. I smelled then a ginger cake mixed with honey suckle and sea weed scent. Rosalie. She came and joined me in the water. Right on time.

Rosalie POV

I saw her in the water and I went straight to her. I could smell her miles off- A rose scent with a tinge of apple and lilac. "Did you mean what you said earlier about being able to turn human again?" I needed to know. This was my chance to break free of this half life. If Emmet joined me then we could live a peaceful life together with a family. "Yes. You want to be human again?" she guessed. "Right. You can give that to me" I said. She looked a little sheepish. "Well I could, but it wouldn't be how you imagine. As soon as you were human, your body would slowly go back to how it was before you were a vampire. So if you had a cold, you'd get a cold, if your leg was bitten off, then you'd slowly have you leg falling off. You see, so you'd only have a sort time before you went back to the bloody state." She said.

I wasn't disappointed "But I'd have long enough to conceive?" "Yes but not give birth. Look ill see what I can do about it, see if there's anyway, I'll look for a loop hole, but you can only go human once before your body human or vampire gives out from stress." I heard what she was saying, but she said there was a chance. I'd take that chance. "Ok, but please keep this between us." She agreed and I was free to go.

That would be the most spectacular thing. A little baby me or baby Emmet. My own family, even if we were turned back to vampires after wards – my own family. But no one can know until its time. I so hope Hatty could be my salvation. If anyone was smart enough to figure out how it would be her.

**A/n so there is hope for Rosalie. What will actually happen? Can Hatty turn human again and be with Seth? REVIEW TO FIND OUT **

**To the loyal subjects of mine – reading this you can go to Hatville (as it will be known). Thanks for the REVIEWS xXxoOoxXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n well here we are. All the men in this chapter will be hunting to start with so don't ask where they are. Check out my new story ****Staged Love**

**And magic of the mind. **

**Disclaimer: nope. Pretty sure. Twilight. Not mine.**

**To dad xxx**

RePOV

Well. When we get started on a wedding plan we can't stop. My gown hasn't been decided yet, but we have the decorations sorted. Fluffy netting for the ceiling hanging down, with fairy lights intricately mixed with the net. There are to be candle lit lanterns everywhere. I wanted my wedding like my engagement. White and pink roses with pink lilies will be everywhere- My favourite. Honey suckle will be strung up the walls to give extra colour and smell. I would have the traditional music, except I go down the isle to Pachelbel's Canon on a harp. We are using traditional vows, and the guest list. Well that's packed. Hatty is my maid of honour and Mum is my brides maid. I wanted her in the wedding, but as the spotlight of maid of honour didn't appeal, she would be bridesmaid.

Jake had got his suit, and outfits for everyone else but me had been assigned. People at school couldn't believe what happened to Hatty. We spread that she'd been in a car crash and was in hospital in a coma, and facing major facial re-construction. That made sure that no questions would be asked. It worked as well.

But, apart from the dress that needs to be found, the only thing left to do would be to book the honey moon. Esme said we could borrow her Island. "No thanks, Esme."

"Why not?" she said looking a little hurt. "Well, to be honest I don't really want to go back to the place mum and dad first- I mean where I was conceived." I blushed a very little, but Esme laughed and said no more about it.

That night I went to La Push to see Jacob. Only 3 weeks left. We were both excited but about after the wedding mostly. I thought about cheating, but that wouldn't be the best idea if mum or dad found out. So I decided to half cheat. I was going to make him very, very angry that we weren't married now. "Oh Jake, can you come here please." I said in my most girlie voice. He followed me to his bedroom and his eyes popped.

"You see I've had some trouble deciding on the wedding night lingerie. What do you think? There's this." I pirouetted in a see through red teddy **(I think that's what its called) **under that I was wearing a black corset with sliver stitching and embroidery. "Or there's this" I took of the red cloth and stood there in the corset and black knee high boots. He was bewildered and popped up to say hello. I turned my back to him and stuck my bum out and wiggled. When I turned around his fist was in his mouth.

"We-we-well i-i-I think-k-k it- ah- all –em- looks – ah- good." He spluttered. I went very slowly to wards him and the backed up to the wall. "Im not _teasing _you am I?" I asked innocently in my girlie voice. "Err, no. Happens all the time." I pulled out a pair of handcuffs from out of my boots and whispered – whilst swinging the handcuffs- "For your sake, I hope not". I did a little girlie laugh and he couldn't take it any more. He ran out of the room, but I wasn't going to let him get away that easily. I ran after him and jumped on him. He fell onto his front but I turned him so I was on top of him. I pushed my self down and he went red. "Come, come now Jake" I whispered. "If you do that then I will" he laughed, but it was a nervous laugh.

I kissed him very lightly on the lips and he pushed me onto my back. He forcefully kissed me and hooked my legs around his waist. I giggled. He mouth went to my throat. "I don't think you should do that Jake" I said softly laughing. "Why not?" he growled. "Because your dad has just come through, from the kitchen." I snickered. He jumped up immediately and cried "OH god." He went dark and pulled me up of the ground. He tried to shield me with his body. I doubled up laughing. Billy looked down jakes topless said "Err, good day son?" Billy tried to hold his laughter and I ran to Jake's room, with him following.

He scowled. "Why d'you do that to me Ness. That was down right embarrassing." He said looking me in the eye. He was hurt, but I wasn't done playing yet. I laid across his bed, letting my head fall of the edge and moved my body so the one leg was bent up, and my torso was hanging off the bed with me. It worked. He jumped on top of me and started to feel me up.

His hands started from the feet and slowly moved up. It was heaven. And kissed me with a vengeance. It was glorious I hooked my legs around him and we carried on where we left off. "I love you Ness" he moaned, and that was far enough for one night. I got up and got dressed. "You are an evil temptress." He accused. I nodded and briefly kissed him on his lips. I ran home happy, unable to keep the thoughts out of my head.

Dad was back. "Nessie! You swore till after marriage!" he screamed. "And we will after marriage, but we didn't do that now! I was just teasing him" I felt uncomfortable speaking about this with dad, but he wanted the truth so I showed him everything, and I continued to all night. He hated it and I loved watching him squirm.

"What you showing him Ness?" Emmet inquired after hours of laughing at Edward's uncomfortable silence. I was screaming my thoughts at him now, and he couldn't stop me. It was horrid sharing my private moments like this, but if he didn't trust me then he would I would keep going until he did. I decided that it would be worse if Emmet knew, so I showed him.

"Hahaha, oh, little niece, I can never thank you enough." He picked me up and swung me round. He had a new torture for dad. We laughed and dad cringed at the double thoughts that were being shrieked at him. Then I think Emmet swapped the memory a bit, because dad went even worse and stormed to the cottage. What could he have been thinking?

Hatty came over and answered. "Cruel, Cruel Emmet." She slapped him and laughed and so did he. "He was thinking about him being Jake and You being Rose." They laughed again. I cringed but knew Emmet was just doing it to piss off dad. I'd apologize later. Later when I went to the cottage I dreamt of Jake, and we were married. It was a few years time and we had a glorious boy running around our feet. He was perfect and had the speed and strength of the Quileute's wolves, and the beauty of a vampire. He was an angel. I wanted that future and bad, but my body had never been that allowing. Carlisle thought there was a chance that I might have a period, but not so much as one. I got used to that fact a long time ago, but now I wasn't so sure.

**a/n so here we are. Let me know your thoughts. REVIEW PLEASE.** My lovely, lovely fans xxx Cheers. : D


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n. I'm doing Alice's pov for this coz I like Alice. Maybe Bella's too.**

**Disclaiming already! T'isn't mine. Shame. I'd have made an excellent Stephanie Meyer. Aw who am I kidding, I wouldn't.**

**To dad xxx**

Well I was thinking about how Hatty had said that vampires can become human again. I knew one lady who wouldn't let that go. Rose would do anything for a normal human life. A normal, human life with Emmet. I wouldn't put it past her to go human alone if Emmet didn't want to. To have a child. Her own beautiful child. She'd be the happiest person alive. But would she stay with us? Maybe not. Might just call once in a while. I had a sudden vision.

_Alice's vision._

_She saw her in the water and went straight to her. "Did you mean what you said earlier about being able to turn human again?" Rosalie needed to know. "Yes. You want to be human again?" Hatty guessed. "Right. You can give that to me" Rose said. She looked a little sheepish. "Well I could, but it wouldn't be how you imagine. As soon as you were human, your body would slowly go back to how it was before you were a vampire. So if you had a cold, you'd get a cold, if your leg was bitten off, then you'd slowly have you leg falling off. You see, so you'd only have a short time before you went back to the bloody state." She said._

_Rose wasn't disappointed "But I'd have long enough to conceive?" "Yes but not give birth. Look ill see what I can do about it, see if there's anyway, but you can only go human once before your body human or vampire gives out from stress." Hatty said, but she said there was a chance. "Ok, but please keep this between us." Rose asked. She agreed. _

_End of vision_

I wasn't surprised. Rosalie would be Rosalie. But the sad thing was that she let Hatty give her hope. Yes but if anyone knew how to be human again it would be Hatty. I bet she's already preparing for when Rose really begs-

_Alice's vision_

"_He's Beautiful" someone said. Hatty nodded her head to the doors. Rose nodded back and mouthed thank you. She went out of the backdoor. Rosalie ran at vampire speed and before anyone could notice what happened, Hatty told Nessie to go to the lake. "I'm not going" she hissed infuriated that she even suggests this. Hatty still had newborn eyes and so went very close to her and breathed "Don't want someone hurting do you?" Nessie wasn't pleased but ran to the lake. Seconds later Edward screamed. "NO. ROSALIE!!" he turned to Hatty. "YOU DID THIS TO HER?" she nodded back. "She asked me to." Edward was about to argue. "She wanted this more than immortal life. Does that mean nothing to you?" she screamed back._

_End of vision. _

I had no clue when that was, but I could give a good guess to what it was about. And Hatty was apparently willing. Im glad Edward didn't see that, otherwise Hatty would bite the dust. I was in my bedroom and Jazz had noticed my absence of mind. He came up to me and rubbed my arms. "What did you see?" he whispered. I couldn't lie to him, but it was pivotal. "Im trying to see the Volturri, but I can't see any immediate plans involving us." I said. I made my self feel annoyed and Jazz was fooled. We went to bed.

BPOV

My girl. My wonderful girl. Her wedding was less than 3 weeks away, yet no dress had been found. I loved her so much. When everyone else wanted me to give her up, I said no. and look what joy she has given me. Walking, dancing, singing, playing instruments, speaking and now loving. Her journey only took 9 years, where as it should have taken decades. I was ecstatic. The love shared by me and Edward concentrated into our perfect girl. She wanted me to be maid of honour, but even as a graceful vampire, I didn't want center stage, so I agreed to be bridesmaid. I'm happy at that.

Edward and I were in our little cottage, the fire was on and he was reading Byron. "What are you thinking love?" he asked calmly. I pushed away my barrier and see saw and sighed. "I know. So grown up. I'm going to miss her" _she's not going anywhere. _"On the contrary love, she'll be a Black, and no doubt live on the reservation." _I hadn't thought of that. It'll be lonely here with out her. _"Thanks love. So what am I? A space cooler?" _Hahaha. Silly perfect man. Of course you're not. You're my perfect husband. And in fact im feeling a little tired Mr. Cullen. _He picked my up and took me to our bedroom. The night was long…

In the morning I found out Nessie had slept at Jakes. No problem, but Edward started to get paranoid as usual. But he put it to the back of his mind. And we went to see the rest of the family. Before we got there I heard a splashing. Turned out Hatty had been swimming all night in the lake. "Come and join us at the house." I offered. "Nah, ill just have a few hours more if it's all the same thanks." She said laughing. But she got out. Then I noticed she climbed the mountain and somersaulted in. I watched for a bit longer and mesmerized. She was back and forward, side ways somersaults and all varying moves. I looked at Edward and he had a carved face. I could tell he wanted a go. So did I secretly. "Race you" I said. I set off for the mountains. He beat me and did a triple back dive pike. I topped that with a backwards 2 ½ followed by a two pike entry.

We swam for ages. Id never swam as a vampire before. It was exhilarating. The speed I could swim, and the depth I could go – fabulous. I held my breath and went right across the length of the under water floor. We were all laughing hard. After a while Alice came and elegantly did a quadruple pike to tuck routine into the water. Jazz followed suit but did it faster. Emmet just came and did a cannonball splashing us all. Rose just gracefully dove to the center of the lake. Carlisle watched us all and laughed but Esme pushed him in and then jumped after him. We kept guffawing when we did jumps and it was great. After a couple of hours Jake and Ness came. They were confused and look embarrassed for us. But I saw I light in Nessie's eyes and she pushed Jake in. Then she ran away. He got out and followed her. He pinned her down and tickled her before shaking himself dry onto her. She giggled right throughout.

Emmet then entertained us with his dolphin impression. He went under and came back somersaulting out of the water before going back in again. I loved this. Edward swam aside with me and kissed me. It looked like every one had the same idea. I was shocked because it soon turned into a brothel pool. Everyone had a blast. Hatty was left out and she wasn't gonna let us get away with it. "How about we make things interesting?" She said. Emmet immediately tuned in. "I suggest a little wager" she said coyly. "$1,000,000 will be given by each couple to the winning couple or singular person. $50,000,000 will be given by a couple if even one of them pulls out." she obviously wanted to be part of what ever it was. Emmet immediately agreed, and so Rose went along with him. Everyone agreed and we all waited in suspense. "Celibacy. The couple to break it last gets $1,000,000 from the other couples. Any thing sexual counts." She said smirking. Damn it.

Emmet looked disappointed because he already agreed and didn't want to have to pay the fifty million. So every one got out the pool and went inside. Each had a new set of clothes on. Each couple sat far away from each other, and Hatty was wetting herself with laughter.

EmPOV before swimming.

Me and Rose came down from bed and were tuning up her BMW. It only took two hours and we were surprised to see that no one else was there. I went to the cottage but I heard splashing before I got there. I went to the house. "Hey Rose, everyone's in the lake. Fancy a swim?" I said smirking. We told Carlisle and Esme and all went to the lake. Midget and moody beat us there though. Everyone was there. I canon balled in and Rose did a long dive. Everyone did dives and routines. I don't think we'd done this in a long time. I did my dolphin impression and I'd never seen Bella laugh so hard.

Hatty who had the best dives interrupted the pool wide make out session with an evil look on her face. I was up to what ever she would bring. It was a game, a little wager. Well I instantly agreed. Let's see what she can do. "$1,000,000 will be given by each couple to the winning couple or singular person. $50,000,000 will be given by a couple if even one of them pulls out." She spoke proudly. I liked where this was going. "Celibacy. The couple to break it last gets $1,000,000 from the other couples. Any thing sexual counts." It took all her self control to stop from laughing. Well none of us wanted to pay up and she had no mate to be tempted by. Well there was Seth, but they couldn't do it. It would be like Antarctica and the sun colliding. But still I wanted to win.

That night everyone avoided contact with there mate and Hatty laughed uncontrollable. Doesn't matter. I and Rose would win. Well we would but I couldn't keep her off my mind. Now I couldn't have her I wanted her more then ever. Edward kept his head in his head. I think everyone was thinking about there mates. Nessie was intrigued by the bet and Jacob was making it very hard. No one would even kiss there mate, in case it broke the rules. So no one even touched. Apart form Jake and Ness, who were exempt. They made it difficult. She sat on his lap and they had a total make out session. Ed couldn't tell them off, because they weren't doing what they shouldn't. They loved the fact it was making the rest of us very tense.

I couldn't do this for ever. How long would the stupid bet last? Rose and I could cave now and save ourselves, but we wouldn't be weak. I reckon Carlisle and Esme would last the longest. If they could out do Hatty of course.

Rose POV

Im surprised Em hasn't caved already. I would, but im not weak. I could last longer then any of these but it was being made harder by Ness and dog. What I would give for 1 minuet with Em right now.

Carlisle POV

Im amazed at the bet, but we can last the longest. My self restraint is not but perfect. If I can work with human blood every day, then I could go celibate for a week or two. But, could I out do Hatty? Im not sure I could. Unless, she made herself a succubus. But she's still at new born stage, so she might end up drinking them before they could…

Esme POV

If Cal can last then so can I. he has perfect restraint and so I could last too. I switched on some music. Cal and I were so comfortable that we danced. Everyone tried but then stopped knowing that they wouldn't be able to control themselves with their partner, so only me and cal continued. Only Jasper and Alice didn't try. I suddenly felt lustful for Cal and knew that Jazz was being cruel.

Jasper POV

I could feel the lust of everyone and tried to cheat by making it worse for them. Alice slapped me for knowing what I was doing, so I calmed her. She smiled and saw who would win. But she didn't say who. Carlisle and Esme gave me evils. I asked Alice to dance and we did, keeping each other calm.

Alice POV

I saw who would win, but would try my best to change that. I felt extra lust and I slapped Jazz. I didn't mind that he cheated; it's just that it was affecting me. I was calm and smiled. As long as we last, that's fine. Esme and Carlisle looked our way so we joined them and danced. We might not win, but we could certainly give her a run for her money.

Bella POV

This was a nightmare. If I wasn't already bad enough, I had more lust coming from no-where. Jasper. I loved Edward and I need him more then immortality. But he was hurting: his head was in his hands so I knew he was picking up what people were thinking. I wanted to make it all go away. But I couldn't.

Edward POV.

This was unbearable. I've wanted Bella since I realized that I can't have her. I had my hands cradling my head, but I managed to block out the others thoughts. Everyone thought that my head was in my hands because of their thoughts. Ha. It was lust that had me like this. I thought about how jasper was cheating and then thought about how I could. I could use their thoughts against them. No. I'd be a gentleman and not.

Hatty POV

I couldn't help but laugh. This was pain for them, but still they did it to prove that they could. I'd get that money of course I would. Everybody knew that. This was just a way for me to get easy money. Carlisle seems to be doing ok, until he reaches the start of the second week.

**A/n so what do you think to my lovely game lol. Opinions and idea's welcome. : D**

**Thanks to the fans that have stuck with me all the way. ; D xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n well now we have more little story lines to fill out our main one with.**

**Thanks for the AMAZING reviews. It means a lot guys.**

**Disclaimer. Not mine not mine, but the story and Hatty is.**

**Dedicated to Dad xx**

APOV

Well it had been 3 days and plans of the wedding had now been defined. We managed to get a dress. It was a real princess dress. Silk and chiffon, white as a snowdrop. The plans were fine, but I and Jazz weren't. It had been 1 week! I saw Emmet cave, but then he changed his course of action and played football with the lads. At the moment the men are all trying to do physical stuff to keep sex off their minds, but it just made them grumpy. Even Carlisle ended up joining in.

We girls were all swimming again. We couldn't be with the boys. Every girl thought of satisfying themselves, but pulled out at the last minuet, because the rules state that any sexual activity and even a singular person could break the couple. That's why the lads didn't either. Hatty seemed to be doing alright, but her and Seth were no longer talking. I wonder if they were before. Any way she takes herself away from us for hours at a time. Everyone thinks she cheats but I see that she's only trying to gain self control. It works, but when she smells fresh blood she holds her breath and runs. But I see a slip up on the horizon. So maybe we are all having a bad mood brought on my no contact but I've had enough.

"Hey girls, how about a wager on top of our wager?" I suggested. "The first one to crack their bloke gets $1,500,000 from the others. It puts them out of the main wager, but it's an extra $500,000. We can't kiss them, they have to come and start it themselves." I knew that everyone would agree. They all nodded, even Hatty, but she has no one to tempt as such, but she could easily do it herself. But she wouldn't. She had an idea. I was aghast. I added something else to our wager. "Hatty, since you can't as such tempt anyone, how about you try to tempt our mates before we do. Let's see how desperate they really are." Bella looked uneasy but everyone agreed. "Then let the games begin."

RoPOV

Emmet would be easy to crack. He was the weakest. Hatty knew this and knew how to seduce him. But would he listen? I went up stairs and changed into Emmet's favourite thing for me to wear. Everyone did the same. Except Alice. She was going to let Hatty have her turn with Jazz? Im not sure, but Hatty had her plan in place and walked in incredibly skimpy clothes, right through the boys. I couldn't care less right now though. I opened the windows at the same time the others did and we all called "Boys, could I see you a moment." In our most seductive voice. Alice even did it. Hatty just stayed there but the boys came in. Jazz got half way and decided to go back to Hatty. I wonder what he felt from her.

But I worked like a charm. I lay over the bed like an angel. I whispered. "I've been a bad girl." He caved straight. I took my $1,000,000 downstairs. So had everyone else. "How do we decide who caved first."

"There are two people missing" Bella said. We looked around and Hatty and Jazz were missing. "It will be very hard but he'll resist." Alice said.

Hatty POV

I went outside in my skimpiest clothes. Namely just a sarong wrapped around me and shorts. I picked my victim as Jasper. Then all the women stuck their heads out the window and called in their men. Jazz stayed. I was emitting worthlessness and Leavingness as well as temptingness.

I went to the lake and slowly took of my shorts and sarong. I dove in. I was graceful, then blushed when I noticed Jazz had followed me that far. "Oops sorry. Throw me my clothes." I looked embarrassed and got out. "What brings you down here then?" I asked faking enthusiasm. He looked at me knowingly. "Well your feelings aren't the happiest are they?" he said looking sad. I gave a nervous laugh with a seductive purr to it. "Everyone here has a mate, and I don't fit in. I shouldn't be here." He shook his head. "Yes you should." "No, I shouldn't. No one wants me, even as a human I was subject to not being wanted. I hoped as a vampire…but no, it doesn't matter." Realization hit and I felt the truth in my own words. He felt the changed, and realized that I must have been lying before. "Look, I want you here." I laughed "No, you have Alice. Unless your trying to tell me some other time, some other place." He looked disappointed. He really did love her. "Go to her. She's waiting. Everyone else has caved, well apart from muggings here, but you need each other." I said, and I felt happy that they had each other. I noticed that, pecked my cheek and ran off.

Ness came out and sat with me. "You have to stay you know. I want someone in my year when we move." She trying to lighten the mood, but I didn't want to. I smiled and went back into the house with her. I needed to leave. I might never come back; I was the only one to know that. But wait it did. I would come back, but the decision once Rose is human remains vague. I let Edward into my head, and obviously Alice saw too. _I'm leaving. Don't tell Ness until I've gone. I'll come back for the wedding. Then I'll decide whether to stay or not. _I got my winnings off the table. I looked up and saw Edward. His eyes were full of sadness and Alice's too. I waved. "Lamborghini here I come." I said loudly. I ran and I never looked back.

**A/n sorry it's a short chapter but im busy at the moment. To my fans: thank you xx your comments have helped me see the light in a dark room. :):D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n so with Hatty gone, its back to Alice and Edward to be the know- it -alls. Lol. Thanks to all fans who have stuck with the story.**

**Ermm I forgot what Jacobs middle name was so I just added this in.**

**Disclaimer. **

**Hatty: what's this? *picks up the twilight book***

**Me: Ermm…*looks down***

**Hatty: just because you scribbled out Stephanie Meyer and wrote your name, doesn't make it yours.**

**Me: does too**

**Hatty: does not**

**Me: does too**

**Hatty: does not and don't say does too**

**Me: damn it!**

**Dedicated to dad xxx**

JacPOV

I've never seen Ness so upset. She cried for days when Ed told her she left with no explanation. He said she'd be back for the wedding, but wasn't sure if she'd stay after that. Hatty had no mobile so Ness couldn't call her either. She's getting on with it, but school is never the same, knowing that no where in a day will see Hatty at school or home. I'm getting really annoyed with one of Nessie's 'friends'- Hahaha more like stalker. Kev, she calls him. He rings every other night to ask about Hatty. He see's her at school and once he actually came round – but I put a stop to that. I smelt him coming before Ness did so when he came we were having a total make out session. He was gutted. When he came I a had my hands around her waist and muttered into the hollow of her neck "Show him babe." She giggled and held out her left hand. He saw the ring, and it was all around her school the next day. I was psyched.

It was final suit fitting for me and Alice had me in her bathroom. I was twirling like a girl and I was sure that she did it purely for pleasure. It was a tailcoat and top hat job. I felt like a fool. I'd be perfectly happy doing it on the beach in my shorts. "You know, I'm sure that the beach and slacks would be…" I started. An icy glare silenced me. "Jacob Ephraim Black" Alice said very slowly and coldly "Renesemee will have the perfect wedding. I know what she wants down to the last place setting detail, so don't you start with that now!"

I put my hands up in surrender and she continued. As I said before I really do feel ridiculous in this…but if it makes Ness happy. I had Seth next to me. He was my best man. I swear that when Alice said he looked dashing, he giggled. Who are you and what have you done with Seth? Though it was quite fitting that he was my best man. Everyone knows the best man and the bridesmaid- or maid of honour- knock off with each other. Hatty and Seth. Seth and Hatty. Hatty Clearwater. It has a ring to it.

When we were done, and the monkey suit could come off, me and Seth went to watch the game with Emmet. "So, busy night Thursday." Emmet smirked at me. I smirked back, and we were all there smirking at one and other. It felt ridiculous. But it abruptly stopped when we smelled Edward. When he came in a chorus of "Aaaggghhhh. HIT THE REF" filled the room. He was amused. We all kept our thoughts clean, even Emmet who surprised me.

"What are _you _still doing here?" Alice screeched at me and Seth. We turned red. "W-what?" was all Seth some summon. "It's the final fitting today and it's unlucky for the groom to see the dress or the bride, before the wedding. We were man handled out of the house and decided to start the Stag night early. Emmet came along with us and Jasper and Edward. We played a few stag party games and went hunting. We ended the night with some friendly wrestling. I beat Embry, Quil beat Emmet, Jasper beat Emmet, Emmet beat Sam, Sam beat Jasper and I beat Edward. But I think he may have let me win. Though once I beat Edward neither Jasper nor Emmet came near me. If I could beat their biggest weapon, then I am not to be messed with.

RPOV

Well only two days away and I was so exited. My final fitting was today so Alice was making me play dress up. While I twirled and walked about, I thought about my wedding night. Jake and I will be running to catch a plane to Emseelsi? Either way, it's meant to be a deserted beach somewhere where me and Jake can be alone. I was so caught up in my fantasies that I didn't realize who was at the door. "Hatty OMG" I screamed, I ran to her and we hugged for a few moment. She's back, like she said – but for who long? "I'm so pleased to see you Hat!" I squealed. "It's good to be back, Ness. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Sorry I skipped out for a bit, I was getting things sorted out" she said ruefully, and I knew better then to pry. That night went quickly, too quickly. Hatty caught up with everyone before dashing off again. She left no explanation, but slipped out while I was at the bathroom. Again I was shocked, but I had an iron clad promise that she would be there for the wedding, and that her self control was enough that she'd be ok with the humans.

**A/n I know it was short and rubbish, but I have writers block, so it's worse than normal. I'm trying to write two other stories at the moment so check them out. If you have any ideas then they are all welcome. Im on holiday for two weeks now and then school starts so NO UPDATES for a while.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n. thanks so much for all the comments. Yes I will try to use grammar check, but as for sunrise, im afraid that one's not mine :( mine only consist of the 5 that are on my profile. I will try to add in a scene with Seth and Hatty next – I've been trying to get to the main plot of the story, which is proving difficult. I have new found awe for Stephanie Meyer and writer really. I'm sorry this isn't an update but will try to get one up before I get to holiday. :P I love all you guys. :D**

**Thanks a million. xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n this is a short scene to try and illustrate what is happening with Hatty and Seth. Enjoy and review!**

Seth POV

I was really confused at the moment. Not a word from Hatty and I had a load of questions. And with her being the no-it-all and what have you, I was banking on her giving me some answers. It felt weird the day I imprinted on her- if that was what it was. I thought about her all the time, and it was so right whilst being so wrong. And what did she mean about she'd go half vampire to be with me. 1) She'd do that for me 2) that was impossible = im not getting my imprint buddy. I felt kind of hollow at the moment. I asked Jake and Sam and they both said they felt the same away from their imprints.

Knock, knock, knock.

I slouched to get the door. Mum and Leah were out at the moment. I opened the door and low and behold Hatty. I had the biggest grin spread across my face and soon she mirrored it. I couldn't justify my action but I pulled her into a bear hug before letting go and grimacing from the pain I had just incurred. Who knew that ice stung so much?

"Hatty, sorry about that. I'm just so glad to see you. I've wanted to since that day, but I didn't know if I should call you or what not." I smiled embarrassed and she just sat where I did before. The heat didn't seem to bother her.

"Seth, I owe you a lot of answers and I guess now would be the time to do it. Though I will be explaining pretty big stuff, so bear with me and DON'T tell anyone else." She motioned for me to sit, so I sat on the couch seat next to her.

"Well I suppose the only real first question is, what the hell happened?" I felt very confused and she waited a minute trying to find the right answer.

"When I became a vampire, my _knowledge _increased to the point where I knew just about everything. I saw my eternity and I saw you there with me. I realized that we can't be together while I'm vampire, the hug demonstrated that. So I figured if we were together I had to be at least a half vamp like Ness." That didn't answer my question but she put up a finger to stop me interrupting. "I knew what would happen when I saw you, so I tried to stay away from you until I couldn't put it off any longer. When you saw me you did imprint. The game of life and eternity put us together for the long run, so you imprinted on me. And I am your _future _mate. Right now, I became vampire to save my life. I know how to become what Ness is, so by changing to that I will save my love. I know it's hard to understand and it's hard to explain, but if you can try to grasp the concept of what I'm telling you. Even though you imprinted, it wasn't complete because it's not viable to have a vampire or werewolf mate when you're the other." She smiled to say she was finished.

"Well, I can safely say that school biology will never be the same again" I laughed.

"I know I've laid it on a little thick but I had to get you to understand" she muttered.

"So how come you didn't tell me this before?" I asked a little peeved. A heart stopping smile filled her face.

"You think you're the only one who hurts when we're away from each other? I thought by staying away I could try to numb myself from needing you, but that isn't happening. I need you Seth. More than I've ever needed anyone before." She stopped and I knew what she meant. She suddenly stood up and her eyes glazed over. Like Alice's does when she has a vision.

"That's not supposed to happen" I was scared now. Hatty knew everything and if this was something that she doesn't then what could be the problem. It must be monumental. "Damn Blocker!" she screamed. She ran form the room and I jumped for the phone.

"Hello"

"Carlisle, Hatty's just been. Her eyes froze of and she yelled something like 'that's not supposed to happen' and 'damn blocker'. She's run out and I think she's going there."

"Seth, that is incredible dangerous. If something slipped by her... and she didn't say anything else?"

"Not anything. Im really worried."

"I share that concern; I need the pack over here now."

"Right, but I'm slightly worried about something else."

"What, is she back?"

"No. She left 30 seconds ago and it takes about three to get from here to you house. If she's not there, so where is she?"

The line went silent and then dead.

I jumped out of the door and phased. I howled and ran to the Cullen's. Not my Hatty. Where is she and what is wrong with her? I need to know she's safe. What did she see? Is something terrible going to happen? I need to know!!!

I got to the house phased and got dressed. I ran to living room they were all gathered there. Ness was crying. Jake burst passed me and went and held her. Panic was shared on the faces. Hatty ran through the door.

"'Sup guys?" and she just strolled to the couch and flicked on CNN. She noticed out faces and got worried. "What? What happened? Someone tell me what happened" we all were aghast. She thought we knew? She froze, ran form my house and had random exclamations and she thinks we know what's wrong?

"Hatty. You're eyes glazed you yelled 'That's not supposed to happen' and 'damn blocker' so you tell us what happened" I said slightly angry. She then did something that none of us expected. She burst out in to full blown laughter. She had to clutch her side and hold to the sofa. She held so hard she broke it.

"Stupid mutts and leeches" was all she could manage.

"She says that there was a blocker working on Nessie's dress. A blocker shields them from any power, even if they fit into the life game. She says they ruined Nessie's dress but she couldn't see it because the blocker was well blocking her. She went there and fixed it though." Edward explained. I guess he was reading her mind. Everyone then punched her shoulder and us 'mutts' go ice burns.


	17. Wedding day

**To my adoring fans (lol) thanks so much for your comments. Each make me smile so huge that I looks like I had bad Botox!**

**To ix any confusion, Alice had to return Nessie's dress to the shop after the final fitting. A last minuet detail was being altered. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. And I also apologize for any grammar errors.**

**Dad xx**

**Wedding day JPOV**

Wow. Today is going to be the best day of my whole existence. Finally today the world can see that Ness is mine and that I am hers. I smiled huge at those thoughts. I opened my eyes only to be faced by mutterings of Seth and Hatty. He refused to dish what had happened the other day between them, but I felt like I had a right to know somehow. After all she had put us all on blazing red alert and then just blew it off. Plus I was alpha of the tribe and felt like I had some right to know what was happening. Yet neither would spill, even in wolf form. So I grin and bear it. Stupid leech imprinting on my best man.

I threw my legs out of bed and stumbled to the lounge where I heard mutterings.

Then it hit me.

Hatty covered her ears

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!!" I yelled. They both smiled and came over. I got a bear hug, which I returned and I ice burn from Hat. It didn't bother me as much as the others because throughout Bella's pregnancy. _That_ was an awquad conversation with Ness I'll say. Not comforting to know that your boyfriend saw you naked as a baby and then found he had the jingles for you whilst still a baby. Took me hours to explain the imprint method to her then. Not a conversation I'm eager to repeat.

"Go and get ready NOW. If you wait one minuet then you'll be late" shot Hatty. She glared and I figured she already saw us late. Seth ushered me to my bathroom where I got ready. Dad had stayed the night with Charlie and they'd get ready together.

Charlie.

He wasn't the most supportive about mine and Nessie's wedding. I think it had something to do with the fact that I could explode to a wolf and possible kill Ness in the process. He also gave me the 'wedding night' talk as he put it, and was worried about my self control of my inner wolf at that specific time. I laughed and left. Wasn't comforting to find out Edward was going to give me that exact talk hours later. I shuddered and continued with my morning business.

"I can do it Seth. That's where I've been all these weeks. I've found away to make any vampire half and half." She whispered.

"What?!" Seth replied, aghast but just as quiet. It occurred to me in that moment, that if she could figure out the recipe to making half human, then to go totally human again wouldn't take much.

"I can go half and half, but more than that I can…" I couldn't hear the last word. I assumed she mouthed it. I wonder what this is all about. Figures she'd go half. Ever jealous of mine and Nessie's relationship. But something told me that if Seth ever stopped phasing, then she would do what she could to go human with him.

"Ness and Jake?" Seth asked with a twinge of excitement. I heard no response so I gathered she nodded.

"You and me?" he carried on. Again no response but I gush of happiness from Seth. She shushed him. Surely she knew I was listening, and probably that I didn't understand a word.

"Rosalie and Emmet." She whispered. I just stopped. Hang on there has to be some really obvious connection. Imprints? No, leeches can't imprint. Marriage? But them what about the other leeches already married? No, it has to be something else.

"That is…wow" Seth whispered, bliss lased in every word. I was done and so rushed to my bedroom and to the sickly sweet suit holder, and opened it to the most ridiculous looking monkey outfit ever.

_But it's what Ness wants_ my brain told me. I sighed. I really did love her, and if this is want she wants and not _Pixie _then I'd do it. Without a seconds hesitation. I was done in 10 minuets and I saw Seth and Hatty had changed. Seth was wearing what I was. I top hat, tailcoat in black with black trousers. He was wearing a gold waistcoat and gold tie, whereas my waist coat was red with gold embroidery and red tie. I must have been wearing the cheesiest, goofiest grin ever because Hatty couldn't stifle her laughter, and that thought made her laugh more. I growled and she hissed. Sometimes she was worse than having mindreading, empathy and physic combined into one. That made her laughter louder.

Looking at her she was wearing a red long dress. It fit her perfectly and it went to the floor. The deep colour silk was complementing her figure perfectly. There were thin diagonal stripes of silver around her waist. Her hair was on top of her head and had a little sliver crown with diamonds incrusted in it. Altogether, she was beautiful but I knew if she looked like this then Ness would be mind blowing.

"What can I say? I'm unique!" she giggled

"Hey, shouldn't you be with Ness, I mean you are the maid of honour" I spoke up and she ushered us out the door. We got into a new car – Lexus, and drove towards the happiest moment of my life.

"I had to be here, otherwise you'd be late, and there wouldn't be a wedding to go to in the first place." And she beamed at her infallible knowledge. Seth just smirked at me and I gave him a look that said '_shut it, or you'll have no wedding night yourself'_ and at that he quickly shut up. Hatty wanted to drive us down, and all she had to do was blink at Seth and she was racing us down at the speed of light. I love speed, but she really was going fast, and that was saying something. We made it there just on time, and I guess she was right about the whole being late thing. She let us skip out of the car and then she froze. Her eyes went from red to black in a second, and a second was all it took to smell the glorious humans. She shook her head and raced up to a assume Ness and vampire speed. I swear if she eats someone then she and Seth will go down – Seth too, because we'll fight as I killed his imprint.

But if she couldn't handle it she wouldn't be here. Seth and I went to take our places and the crowd was buzzing. But not as much as I was, because to day I get to call Nessie Cullen-Black. Into my head popped all the problems we were yet to think through, but I pushed them away because today was about us and our love. I saw Rosalie a harp – yeah who knew? - wearing an emerald green number, that went to her knees and she had flowers in her hair. She began playing. Whilst I watched Bella descend the stairs the smell of roses, lilies, humans, vampires and wolves infused. And it was glorious. The music filled my ears and smiles filled my site.

Hatty came down with Seth, arm in arm. Any pain they felt was obviously being played down, and he was rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. They looked perfect and happy and if I didn't have Ness I'd be jealous. They came down the isle and split at the alter. The music changed to Canon and there she was. My angel. My brilliant, bright, divine, saintly angel. All for me.

She was wearing a satin and silk white wedding dress, and it fit her perfectly. There were swirls of materials at her hips and it all flowed out so you couldn't see her walk- she simply glided. Silver lace was sewn at the base of her dress and around the neck line – the dress was strapless. She had a huge diamond around her neck, and I recognized it as Bella's. She had a graceful little sapphire bracelet on and a wispy veil. She had silver and diamond tiara on that was bigger than Hatty's, and so fabulous. Edward was at her side, linked by arms and he was smiling – possibly at my thoughts. And my girl was blushing, and shining. Her smile was bigger than I'd ever seen and I was fighting for breath. When she saw me, she too caught her breath, and she grabbed Edward's hand. She was showing him something, and whatever it was, he was ecstatic about.

As the traditional gesture, he put her hand in mine and we faced Mr. Webber, about to make the greatest moment of our lives, by pledging our souls to each other. My blood was pulsing furiously and my heart was beating love.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" he began with the traditional part, but I didn't care, he could have dropped dead from the notice I took. I was looking into the luminous eyes of my Nessie. I was shot back to reality when it was time for the vows.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen. You are everything. In all my life I felt like things were taken away from me, and like I had nothing. But from the moment I laid eyes in you that all changed. I felt what I'd never felt before. I felt happy and ecstatic and love. And to know that you returned that too, made me the happiest man in history. I cherish you like goddess, because you are. You're beautiful, funny, caring and most of all you complete me. You are my true other half, and my life without you, is like a night without the stars, pointless and black. I vow to be everything that you ever need, to give you anything that you desire, and to be someone that you'll always turn to. Because you are my reason to be breathing, and I'm never going to let go of that. I love you, and forever I will love you. Do I take on responsibility of you perfect fairytale life? I do" I stated calmly and confidently. I couldn't help but smile, and I saw a tear escape her left eye. I heard 'awws' from the crowd and a honking sound, which alerted me to Quil blowing his noise.

"Jacob Ephraim Black. I love you. I'll keep my words honest and pure. I've never felt like this before. I thought that I'd feel torn when I found the truth out about my parents," the story in forks were that her parent were killed in a car crash when she was younger. Only select few knew better "and I was. But you fixed me and I found something that I never thought I'd find again. I found contentment, bliss and serenity whenever you where near. You cared for me and helped me at times when no one else could. And I will always love you, no matter what would happen. Renesemee and Jacob, are just names, names when spoken refer to the both of us, because of as this moment, we are one." She shed another tear, and my eyes were swelling.

"Beloved, both partners have declared there love, and by the exchanging of rings, it will become official." Mr. Weber continued.

I slid a silver and gold double ring onto Nessie and she gave me a silver one. It stood out against my dark skin, and I relished it. It's amazing how two bits of tin can prove so much to the world.

"You may now kiss the bride" but he didn't finish the sentence, as we already were. I thought on the night of our engagement that our kisses couldn't get better, but I was wrong, this was the ultimate kiss. I felt like the passion, connection, love, rapture radiate from us like water circles from skimming a rock. We pulled apart all too soon and I hugged her. I swung her around and just held on tight, knowing I never wanted to let go – and I had an eternity to hold her for.

We were suddenly swarmed be everyone wanting to shake hands and plant kisses. It was easy to identify everyone. The cold hands of my new vampire family Denali's including Garret, the steaming hands of my wolf brethren and the mild hands of the humans. Sue, Charlie, Dad, some of Nessie's school friends. Kev. I might have gripped his hand a little hard, but hey, don't hit on a taken woman.

We were sheep herded out to the back garden, and the river had little paper boats with tea light candles in them. Normal eyes couldn't detect the invisible string keeping them in place. Like at Bella and Edwards wedding there was a canapé of flowers, but with fairy lights as well. Music started up and I held my girl close for this dance. Flashes were going off but the world could have stopped spinning, because I had in my arms the thing most important to me ever. I never wanted to let go, but Edward came and tapped my shoulder for the father daughter dance. So I went over to my dad and got his wheelchair and sat over the arms of it. I wheeled us backwards to the dance floor and spun us around with my foot. He laughed and so did the rest. I was never living that down, but I didn't care.

Bella came and tapped dad's shoulder to take over. I ruefully got up and made a show of disappointment. Nessie was gonna hold that against me for ever. But I didn't care, because of the laughter I heard from her when I did it. I spun Bella around and teased her.

"Aren't you going to offer to carry me too?" I narrowed my eyes mockingly. She just squeezed my hand really hard. I turned my back at the audience to grimace in pain.

She laughed and I did too – sort of. Nessie and I were passed around all night.

Blondie even consent to a dance with me. I was stunned but soon found out it was to make dog remarks.

"Hey Rosie, what do you call 10 blondes in a row? A wind tunnel" she stormed off at that and I was met by my blooming bride.

"Hey" she breathed breathlessly.

"Hey" I replied smiling. We rested our foreheads, before Alice came and made us do the traditional rubbish. Cake in face, bouquets, garters, speeches.

I was kissing Ness and she just ran to Alice. They went upstairs and Hatty came to dance with me. All night she gave the excuse that she was out from hospital on day release, and had to fend off numerous boys. She came and congratulated me and dancing began again.

"Wow. This next stage is going to be the best you'll ever have. I'm so pleased for you" she said, but I felt I was missing some meaning, because she looked so serious that there must be something I was missing. I snickered and she hissed.

"No it's Seth" she turned to look where I was.

HPOV

"Wow. This next stage is going to be the best you'll ever have. I'm so pleased for you" I spoke sincerely, because this next stage would change more than they knew. I tried to convey to him but he just looked confused and then laughed at me. How dare he?!

"No, it's Seth" Seth? I turned to where he was and saw him in the darkness. My eyes had no problem and he was glowering at Kev who was coming straight for me. Won't he get the message? No, of course not so I did what I could have done earlier. I pecked Jake and strolled to Seth. He saw me and beamed – naturally. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, since you're on day release, I figured we should make the most of our time together" he said whilst following me. I just carried on walking to my beloved – wait beloved? Aww who cares anyway?

"Listen Kev, day release or not, I can spend my time with someone better. And when I come out, I won't run to your arms" I reached Seth by this point and he looked smug. I turned to face Kev "It'll be his" and with that I flung my arms around Seth and kissed him – not lightly either. There was a brief burning, but that passed. He snaked his arms around my waist and the kiss slowly grew more passionate. I felt wolf and vampire eyes alike on us but I couldn't care. I pulled back and left his pouting. I put my fingers on his lip and turned to face the stares.

They were shocked. I blew a kiss and me and Seth walked to the dance floor, arm around me, bold as brass. I never looked hard enough to see if his heat would burn me, but somehow it made the moment more intense. We danced and I laughed like I never knew I could. I threw caution to the wind and decided I didn't need to change to half and half. I was quite comfy how I was.

Order was called as Ness came down the stairs in a gold 'leaving' dress. Jake ran to meet her and they embraced _again_. We went to the front door and made an arch for them to walk under. We threw confetti and watched them drive off to pure paradise.

We went back to the garden to dance. Only we super natural remained now, no humans, with the exception of Charlie, Billy and Sue. She and Charlie really were the perfect couple.

"You know I'm quite comfortable with touching you like you are. The ice doesn't bother me at all. You don't need to go half way" gain looks from the corner of the eye came. My answer was going to be the greatest cause of destruction on this night. I cursed myself, but knew whatever happened then, wouldn't affect the outcome.

"Yes, but as we've imprinted I'd quite like the chance to be a mother" I soothed.

"I know, I know" he replied. But we were the only ones dancing now. In the blink of an eye everyone surrounded us. I prepared Seth for this so he kept his eyes close and we kept dancing.

"W-w-wait, you mean if you were half human and half vampire, you could conceive a child?" Edward just about stammered out. I turned my head to Seth's neck and he put his hand on the back of my head. I spoke into his neck, and I knew they could all hear.

"Yes. Nessie can get pregnant. You've seen her dreams Edward you know she wants it. And it just so happens Jake does too." I muffled. Seth was torn away from me and I was being held my Edward and his furious gaze. Seth was rubbing his arm.

_No one hurts Seth. _I made sure he could read that form me. I was stronger than him and pushed him off me and jumped to Seth.

"Are you alright?" I cooed. He nodded and took my hand. He kissed it lightly then put his hand around my waist.

"But, the thing, it will be a freak." Spit Edward. He was opposite me and everyone came and stood beside me.

"No. He will be beautiful Edward." I spoke loudly.

"You thought the same about Nessie remember. You wont' about her child" Bella said in a tone that I'd never heard her use before. It was menacing, and by the way he reacted he'd never heard it either.

"But darling it'll be half human, quarter vampire and quarter wolf, and that could make anything." He pleaded. To Bella mainly.

"You're not listening. I've seen him and he'll be beautiful" Alice and I spoke in perfect synchronization.

"You can see it" he asked Alice. She smiled. No one but me had noticed that Rosalie had slipped away when the argument started. Possibly so she couldn't give away her thoughts.

Bella lost it, ran forward and slapped him, hard. "Him, Edward. Not it, Him" she screamed. He finally calmed down.

It took a little while, but he finally grew warm to the idea and apologized. But at least I can see how amazing this will be, Alice too, but she doesn't see it all. I do, and I can't believe it. Some will look with fear, some with hope, and some with love.


	18. ONe shot Rose POV

Here's a quickie to what happened to Rose. Fanfic is behaving now, so ignore my other account for now!

RPOV

OMG. I can't stay here to hear this. If I do, then Edward will be the pain he is and listen to what will happen. I quickly ran to the lake Nessie almost killed herself in. I went to the top of the tallest mountain and thought over all the fun I'd had in the pool below me.

There was recently with the celibate competition. I think that's the hardest thing Emmet's ever had to do.

Last summer when me and Emmet polluted the water…

When Emmet was first changed, he wanted to know how long he could hold his breath for, so I brought him here. He ruined my new dress that day. I ripped his left pinkie finger off as punishment. He went ballistic, but when I threw it on the floor and it crawled towards him, he freaked bad. We were all in hysterics for days.

"He Edward…" I just caught Bella shouting at Edward. I'll ask Hatty what it was all about later. She doesn't even know me, and yet she will give me what no one else will, were like close family already, though I suppose we are shared by venom. I think she's the one who has or will do the most for me. I praise her over Carlisle changing me. I praise her over finding Emmet, and I praise her over my good looks- I can't believe it either, but it's true.

And many would wonder why I admire her so much. It's because she's the only one who can give me what I want, she can fulfill my human and vampire desire. My baby. My own little Renesemee. Little Emmet, or me.

Yes I was bitter towards Bella to start with, but after I found out what the others wanted to do to we grouped together. Whatever the child is, whether ill or damaged, its life shouldn't be taken away. Especially if it's different.

I know Ness and dog can have a child, but I wonder what it will look like. Maybe her looks and his strength, or a vampire that can change to a wolf. Whatever it is, it will be unique, and I envy that. Even as a human I wanted to be different, because it meant that I would be looked upon in awe. And I was. For I was different because of my beauty. I don't resent my parents using my beauty to open doors for them, what I resent is using my beauty to make me marry the wealthiest prat of all time.

But never mind.

I heard a whoosh beside me and looking over I saw Hatty.

"You know why I had to leave?" I begged practically.

She just nodded and looked to the sea.


	19. Car ride part 1

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But this next update might be the last for a while. I'm very taken with my new story **not twilight, moonlight**. Read it and review it. I love the input of all you guys!

**Playlist** :Bellas lullaby and Big girls don't cry

RPOV

I still can't believe it. MARRIED! I, Renesemee Cullen-Black am married to Jacob Cullen-Black, and we are heading off towards Emseelsi **(isle Esme)** for our honeymoon. I was so excited and happy and just in pure bliss. Here we were zooming down the road in our own little car, in our own little world, holding hands, and having the best feeling that I ever had.

"I love you Jake" I whispered into the night.

"I love you too Ness" he whispered. My heart was leaping and my soul was singing. I felt like crying, because this moment couldn't get any better. I didn't know where we were going or how long it would take, but as long as I was with my on true love, my reason for being here, I didn't care. All I can use are old words from the dawn of time, and pray that it can contain that same ancient meaning that I am feeling. Even if I wasn't imprinted to Jake, I'd have picked him anyway because that perfect, handsome, loving, caring, gentle, rough, hunk is what I need.

My dad always had doubts, saying how it was only the imprint that made us feel this way. But I disagree. Its love at first sight, but the wolves wanted some original name for it.

I didn't care.

I turned and smiled at my husband – loving that word – and I see him smiling back at me. I remembered our first and only kiss since we've been married and I can't believe how good and true and magnificent is was.

"What are you thinking about Ness" Jake whispered quietly but lovingly.

I squeezed our entwined hands and showed him. He laughed a heavenly sound, and it made my heart rate increase. Soon my mind wandered to other things.

Like tonight. Tonight or tomorrow night whenever we get there, that will be the ultimate joy I will have the pleasure to experience. It will be …there are no words to describe it.

Soon my mind drifted to how me and Jake will be in years to come. Youthful and able, but with wisdom of antediluvians. We'll be shared by a bond more powerful than the earth's gravity. A connection so strong, that it couldn't be broke by the gods themselves.

Jake laughed again.

"What?" I quizzed smiling. He held up our hands.

"You didn't turn it off" he laughed. I blushed knowing what he saw but then over came it. I don't care, I didn't. Why should I? He's my husband, I'm his wife and he's mine. All mine. Not the Quileute's, not the earths, _mine_, and frankly I don't care who knows.

We can be a family.

Family.

Jake can give me the world, but he can't give me the one thing that I want more than all of that. A child. I may only be young, but I hate knowing that I can't have a child. A little Jake or a little me. I now know how Rosalie feels. But my dreams lately have been so vivid, almost like I'm borrowing Alice's power and foreseeing the child I want to have so much. I always picture him as a boy, but a little girl would be just as magical. Or both. A nice big, loving family, like Grams has. And with her newborn child : Hatty. She's been such an angel, and I can't help but think that she was always meant for this life. She looks …wow and she's acting like it's the most normal thing in the world. She was worse than mum and Carlisle, because she drank her dad, but also masters their self control, because she could stop. I suppose her knowledge helps her there, but still.

And that pendant that she always wears. Alice didn't want her to wear it for the wedding but she didn't give in. She'll never let anyone touch it or see it either. It's very peculiar. Maybe there is a sentimental value there or a lost memory. Either way I find it endearing that she can have that piece of humanity to hold on too. And she found love! But I'm still slightly confused as too how she will be with him. I mean, won't Seth get ice burns and won't Hatty get well burnt? And then she said she can become like him, halfway. Would that be possible? If it would then why would she even do it, surely there's another reason for going through what I imagine would be excruciating pain, when they could be happy how they are. I'm lost, but I believe that is there problem to solve.

Although before I left Hat whispered something very weird to me, like she knew something I or Alice didn't – which in all truths is quite possible – yet she seemed to _glow_ with it. However she wasn't glowing at me for it, more over glowing _with _me. Like some massive change or gift is going to be given to me. Aww it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that me and Jake and going to be together for ever. And I'm so excited.

"You ready?" Jacob asked. My eternal lover. I knew what he meant so I could answer confidently.

"For the best adventure of my life? Yes I think so"

And with that we drove into the night, the future and love.


	20. Journey to paradise

We finally arrived at the airport and Jake was carrying in our entire luggage. He was holding five huge suitcases and looked ridiculous to the passers by. I would have been happy to take a few off him, but he insisted that my 'current state' was not one for heavy lifting. He announced this for everyone to hear, and everyone thought I was pregnant. I played along, because this, even though pretend, might be the only chance I get. I rubbed my stomach and whined.

"Jake, I want a piece of coal to suck on" I said and all the passengers in the queue with us nodded in thinking they were correct with their thinking I was pregnant. Jake dropped the bags and gave me a gentle hug.

"Mrs. Cullen-Black, please behave yourself. You can't have the _good _coal until we get there. Then you can have as much as you like." Jake said, so suggestively it sounded like we were in a porno. I showed him a clip of what we could do, to have fun in the line. True to hormones I passionately kissed him, then pushed him away and started sobbing.

"Jakey, why is it all about sex with you. That's what got us here in the first place!" I sobbed and then wiped my eyes and stood up.

"How long will it be?" I asked up beat. Again he put his arm over my shoulder

"Not long" he said and kissed the top of my head.

We waited 45 minutes before we got on the plane and for the most of it, me and Jake just caressed each other and smiled. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up I was being carried down the steps of the plane.

"Hey you" my angel said.

"Hey you" I replied. I saw other people looking at us smiling. I blushed a little and that earned me some 'awws'.

The journey to where we were going was a long one and there were many other flights and such.

We finally reached a little dock outside of Rio De Janerio. There was a sliver speed boat waiting for us and after Jake got all the bags on he carried me bridal style onto the boat.

He set off and the night was coming in thick and fast now. I rested my head of Jakes shoulder and I just let me self enjoy the moment. Although that was kind of hard considering that my anticipation about tonight was tying my stomach into knots. Jake seemed quite at peace and he just kept on hand lazily on the steering wheel and one hand around me.

Not to far ahead I saw the outline of a silhouette and the stars were making it look a dream.

"I love you" I said and I looked up at him. He smiled.

"And I love you" he replied. And with that we sailed into the moonlit waves.

**Sorry. I know its short, but the block is here again.**

**Advertisements:**

**Water girl**

**Lost in Meyer**

**Ask Jasper, emotions freak**


	21. First night

In this chapter whenever you see * it is a change on pov between ness and Jake.

**Want your story advertised? Gimme the name and I'll check it out. If I like it, its goes on the advertisement!**

NPOV

So here we are at the bay of Emseelsi and looking at the white washed building it looked magical.

Jake carried me in bridal styled and the anticipation was wearing on the both of us. When we got inside it was all marble floors, and there was on great big marble stair case. We went for a quick look around the house.

There were loads of rooms:

A white one with chiffon around the bed frame,

Blue satin walled ones

Red silk ones

Green and amber ones

This list is endless.

But I found that I really liked the red silk room, so that's where we're going to sleep. Outside was a little pool and the looked so warm and inviting. But that will have to wait for tomorrow, tonight there are more…important…things to do. Jake was getting sorted in the bedroom, while I was in the bathroom getting changed. I decided on both sets of lingerie and that was sure to give Jake a kick. Tonight would be the red teddy though. I like to tease.

*

She walked out into the bedroom and my eyes popped. I did love her so much, and this…

*

I got to see his eyes pop, so I went and started kissing him softly.

*

She started all soft, but we could both feel the fire and the passion building. She became more urgent, whilst I became more ferocious, slowly letting the animal inside me out.

*

I loved Jake so much, and this felt so right. In one simple movement, I was on my back and my red netting on the floor. I returned the favour to him.

**Censored for those wishing to keep their sanity**

**Censored for those wishing to keep their sanity**

**Censored for those wishing to keep their sanity**

5 hours later and I was shattered. I fell to sleep in the arms of my lover and he wrapped his arms around me and whispered sweet nothings to me all night.

*

That was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt, and to share that with Nessie…unbelievable.

*

When first light came through I woke up and saw Jake asleep with a smile on his face. I'm sure that I was exactly the same. I started to doodle on his bare muscled chest and I laid my head down on it. it was so warm and with his gentle breathing I soon fell back to sleep.

When I woke up for the second time I felt Jacob playing with my hair.

"Morning darling" I said.

"Morning love" he replied. "Good night?" and I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"More than good. And you?" I said smiling like a light.

"More than magnificent" he said.

"Well…"

"What Ness?"

"I was kind of …hoping for a repeat performance this Morni-" but my word were cut off. And so it started all over again.

**Advertisement:**

**-**_**Water girl**_** – Sydney goes back in time and she meets Carlisle before he meets the Cullen's. She goes through life with him, picking up the Cullen's as they go and seeing first hand their own personal stories. But she's not a vampire, so how come she looks 17 through all of these years??**

**-**_**Who is Logan Cullen?**_ **– Logan is the character the SM didn't mention. When Laila falls into the story, these two get together. If Laila knows how things are going to happen, then how can she change them to protect Bella? Can anything be done? **


	22. Your Chance

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but things are quite difficult at the moment. And with everything that's happened I have become disinterested with writing these at the moment, so I've decided to do this.

Pick any one of my stories and you can write the next chapter to it. the best ones will be published. You can send them in a docx or in a pm.

I am sorry this isn't an update. But as soon as I get the writing bug again I will inevitable continue writing.

Apologies

Orelina

xx


End file.
